A Nightmare Continues
by Anoke
Summary: Sequel to :A Living Nightmare: A New enemy is attacking, will The Z fighters ever get a break? When one goes Missing what will they do? Can they trust one another? Find out! Final Chapter is up! ::Suspensful::
1. The Nightmare

A Nightmare Continues..

**Sequel** To "_Trunks's Mysterious Day_"

**Notes: **Please read "Trunk's Mysterious Day" before reading this. Or it will not make any sense!

**Disclamer:** I don't own DBZ

**Author:** Anoke

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I wake up from a nightmare..

A nightmare? Me having a nightmare.. No it must be some kind of mistake! .. Im 15 I shouldnt be having nightmares. I look at the clock its only 5:23 AM.. What could I possibly be doing up this early? .. I don't know why I doubted having a nightmare.. I've been having them recently.. To recently.. Its always the same! Why wont it go past that part? Why does it make me relive that hole thing in my head! I thought it was gone! Why am I dreaming about it? If I talk to dad about it he will probably just think its nothing.. But I've been having these nightmare for the past 3 months! Things changed after that day yes.. Dad ... dad was nicer.. More Sensitive.. But not to sensitive to hurt his sayian pride.. But lately it is as if he also is being troubled.. Maybe I should talk to him..

I wake up and take a shower.. And get ready for school.. I walk down the hall to the kitchen my mother is at the stove cooking while dad and bulla are sitting at the table impatiently awaiting their breakfast.

"Good Morning mom." I say as I kiss my mothers cheek

"Good morning Sweetkins" my mother replies

"Mom.. Must you call me that?" I say as I head over to the table

"Morning Squirt" I say to little bulla.

Today is bulla's 6th birthday. We all plan on acting as if we have forgotten her birthday.. She stresses about that every year thinking one of us could forget her.. But we plan on having a suprise birthday party when she gets home from school. I am to leave school early and come home to help get ready, and Gohan is going to pick up Bulla and Pan.

"Morning big bro! Remember what day it is?" she asks

"... day? .. Oh yes of course how could I forget! It's a Friday.. Thank you bulla" I say with a smirk

"... thats not what I mean! daaaaaady! Tell Trunks to remember today" she cries

"..Bulla.. I think your brother is right it is Friday if you think otherwise be my guest to look at a calender." dad tells little bulla

"Thats.. Thats not what I mean! Oh forget it you all forgot!" she sniffles

"Bulla - " Mom was cut off

"No! You don't love me! You don't want to love me so I'll just go upstairs till breakfast!" she yells running up stairs

".. I didnt think she would take it that hard" mom says

"Don't worry about it Mom.. She'll get over it tonight" I reassure my mother

"The boys right woman" dad adds..

"Oh well put vegeta" mom says as she continues breakfast

We all have a good breakfast.. Bulla still pouting because she thinks no one remembered her special day. The children are off to school. Mom to do her work in the lab, dad to train in the Gravity room.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Later after school**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I walk into my house, I left a hour early from school so I can help get ready for bulla's party. I walk into my mothers office to tell her I have arrived. She is not there so I go to find my father .. Of course he would be in the gravity room

"Dad. Im home, we don't have much time left" I say

I walk into the gravity room, I see my father he is just staring at a wall..

_/what's wrong with dad/_

"Dad? Did you hear me?" I add

"What?"" my father replies

"Im.. Im home.. I .. I just wanted to.. Tell you we need to get ready..." I say

"What? Oh yes.. The party! I'll be right there" he tells me

"Alright... uh.. Dad are you okay?" I ask a little worried

"What? Im fine just get to work before I get angry!" he says but not in a hateful tone

"Yes sir.." I say as I walk out of the room

I walk into the main living area, I see chi chi, mom, yamcha, 18, krillin, marron, goten, and goku getting ready for Bulla's birthday party.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Later that night**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bulla was shocked that we were just messing around with her, and we never forgot her birthday.. She was in tears.. I was almost in tears seeing her in tears.. Yes that sounds a little corney but she was almost in tears because she was happy and I was almost in tears because the look on her face. Me and goten were laughing so hard we almost started to cry.. But dad smacked us both on the back of our head to make us shut up..

As the party drew on Chichi and Goku let Goten stay the night, and the party was pretty much over we were just cleaning up.. It was nice that EVERYONE stayed to help clean up otherwise dad would have probably made me and goten clean it up. Me and goten were over by the wall taking down the streamers.. The events of my dreams just kept poping into my head.. I couldnt stop thinking of it.. I cant talk to my dad about it.. Maybe I can talk to goten..

"Goten.. Can I talk to you?" I ask goten

"Yeah sure man, whats up.?" goten replies

"Well remember.. 2 years ago.. When all that happened.." I say in a whisper

".. Yeah.. What about it trunks? Its over why bring it up again?" Goten asks

"I know its over but I keep dreaming about it! The past 3 months its non stop! Im losing sleep here goten I don't know what to do!" I yell. A little to loud

Everyone in the room suddenly stops cleaning and focuses their attention on me.. I don't know what to do im sure they all know what im talking about they went through it also..

My dad walks up to me a goten he just stares at us. He looks mad.. Real mad

"Bed now!" he yells

"what? But why?" I ask

"NOW!" he yells

"Me to?" goten asks

"Unless you want me to beat you two I suggest you get going!" he yells

"But why dad? We didnt do anything" I tell him

".. Fine.. You want me to beat you then?" he asks

"...no no..! I'll go to bed! I'll go to bed!" I tell him

Goten is already heading towards my room, I start to follow but my father grabs me by my collar and pulls me to the wall. No one has taken their eyes off of me.. I wish they would I know whats coming next.. He turns me facing the wall and - SMACK ..

"Dad come on I just wanted to ""SMACK"" ow! I just ""SMACK"" wanted to know ""SMACK"" why.. Ow! Please dad! ""SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK"" please! I'll go!" I plead

"Get to bed now!" he yells

I run without even thinking twice.. Maybe dad is just sensitive with what happened.. We all almost died.. But still. I walk into my bed room to see goten already in his night clothes and in the bed made for him.. I walk up to my closet rubbing my sore backside. I take out some clothes and start to get into my night clothes

"So.. He let you have it?" goten asks

"Yeah.. " I say

"Trunks.. Do you want to talk about your dream?" goten asks

"Not dream... my DREAMS .. But no I just want to get some sleep.." I tell him

"But trunks" goten whines

"No buts! I just got spanked for wanting to talk about it! If my dad comes up here and finds us talking and not asleep we'll both get it!" I tell him

"Alright trunks.." goten adds

We both lay down on our beds, I turn out the light and we both go to drift to a deep sleep. Hopefully I can get some sleep tonight.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Later That night**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Im woken up from a scream, I hear my little sister scream bloody murder. I run out of my room and down the hall to my baby sisters room. I look in her room, she isent there! Why isent she there? I hear the scream again.. Its still bulla! But from mom and dads room? I run down the hall , I reach my parents bedroom to find them both laying in bed.. They seem to be sleeping.. How can anyone sleep through all of this screaming?

"Bulla... why are you screaming?" I ask

"They're! They're! Dead!" she cries

"What!" I yell

I run up to my parents bed, I turn my mother over, she is laying in a puddle of her own blood, she's.. she's dead.. No.. She cant be! I run over to my father, im soaked in my mothers blood

"Dad! Dad please wake up I need you! I need you!" I say with tears running down my face

"Ru...run.. R..ruun! " my father says

"Dad! Your alive! Who did this?" I ask

"Trunks! We have no time they'll kill us if we don't leave now!" goten says while running in next to me

"No! Im not leaving!" I tell him

"Ah! I'll help you get your dad! Come on" goten says while helping me get my half dead father on his feet

"Goten grab bulla" I tell him

I look back at my mothers lifeless body..

"Im sorry mom.." I say below a whisper

"Lets go!" goten yells

We fly out the window.. Where to? I don't know.. I don't know whats going on... it was a peacful night! I was getting a good night sleep.. And now.. Now my mother is dead, my father half dead and my little sister traumatized. We land in a forest far away from capsule corp. we lay my father on the ground and try to treat his wounds. We see someone's shadow coming.. Did they follow us? Who can it be? We turn around to be face to face with -

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**PLEASE READ:**

Okay well. I decided to write a sequel to this story because it may not be my best, but it got some good reviews and it was my first fanfiction. Im thinking about also writing a sequel to "To have lost" I might write a chapter to this and a chapter to the other sequel im working on. But I wont be able to post 2 chapters everyday.. Or even one.. It's school time so I don't have much time, but I love to write and I love to get reviews.. So please if you like the Sequel so far **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Hope

**A Nightmare Continues**

**Sequel **to "Trunks's Mysterious day"

**Note:** Please read "Trunks's Mysterious day" before reading the sequel otherwise you will be confused!

**By:** Anoke

**Disclaimers:** I Don't own Dragonball Z

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Piccolo!" Goten says cheerfully

"Yeah kid it's me. Whats going on here?" Piccolo Says

im still wrapped up in my own thoughts.. My mother dead? My father half dead? Who could have done this? Does it have anything to do with my dreams? No it cant be! Babidi, Cell and Frieza are way to weak to do this to dad! Why does these things keep happening?

"Trunks? Are you ok?" Piccolo asks

I was shocked by the question..

"My father is lying half dead right next to me, my little sister in tears and my mother dead! But oh yah im just peachy!" I scream

"Trunks calm down!" Goten says..

"Calm down? My whole life is turning upside down and you want me to be calm?" I ask

"Look Trunks.. I know what happened was horrible but standing here crying about it isent going to help!" Piccolo Shouts

"Piccolo don't -" Goten was cut off

"Quite goten! It's the truth! We need to get Vegeta some medical help right now then we can discuss things!" Piccolo says

"Your right... You and goten take my father to get some medical help.. I'll go see if koren has some senzu beans" I announce

"Alright.. Is Bulla coming with you or us?" Goten asks

"You.. Now go.." I say as flying off

it was just to hard to fly with my father.. It hurt to much knowing I could have done something.. Anything to help what happened! I cant lose my father to though! I just cant! I know I can always bring my mother back to life with the dragonballz but... we have to collect them and we just cant take the risk until we know who or what killed her.. It could be on the lose looking for one of us now...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**At Koren's**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I land at Korens place hoping he will have some senzu beans to heal my father

"KOREN!" I scream "KOREN ARE YOU HERE? Please koren answer me!" I scream

"What is all this noise?" Koren asks

"Oh thank kami you're here!" I say " I need some senzu beans!" I tell him

"What? And who exactly are you? Coming here unannounced asking for some senzu beans.. Whats wrong with you? Didnt your mother teach you right from wrong?" Koren asks a little ticked off

".. Agh im sorry master koren! I am Trunks. Son of Vegeta -" Koren cut me off

"Oh that explains your manners.. Vegeta never did care to use those" Koren says

"No time for that! My dad is hurt really bad!.. I need some senzu beans to help him! Please Master Koren!" I beg

"Alright.. Here is some senzu beans.. And how is your mother she well?" Koren asks

"... my.. My.. My mother.. She..she was...kill..killed.."I say choking the tears back

"Oh.. Im so sorry.. " Koren says while bowing his head

"It's alright.. We will get her back! Once all of this is taken care of! I have to go now, thanks master koren" I say while hiding the tears streaming down my face..

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**At the hostpital**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Piccolo! Hows my dad?" I ask

"He's fine.. He's awake.. You can go in and see him anytime.. Bulla's in there he kicked me and goten out of the room.. Typical Vegeta" Piccolo tells me

"Thanks Piccolo!" I say while turning to leave

"Oh.. Trunks me and goten are going on ahead to Goku's house.. Just meet us there" Piccolo says

"Okay Thanks Piccolo." I say and head towards my fathers room

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Dad..?" I ask questionably as I walk into the room

"Trunks!" my little sister says while running towards me

"Hey Squirt" I say while trying to sound cheerful

honestly I don't find anything cheerful about the whole event.. But bulla is just a little girl.. She cant realize how serious this situation is... our mother is dead.. Our father was nearly killed.. If both are parents died who would watch over us? Would me and bulla let someone besides our parents watch us, tell us what to do.. Would we let someone else be our parents?

"Dad! Im glad your ok.." I say, walking over to my fathers bed.

"Im glad your alright also.." my father says while staring at the wall

"Here take this.." I say while putting the senzu bean in my fathers mouth

He swallows the bean and instantly climbs out of the hospital bed and stands up next to me and bulla, he puts his arms out, bulla runs towards him, he puts one arm around her and picks her up, he puts his other hand on my shoulder.

"We're going back to the house" my father announces

"What why? I don't want to go back there!" I say

"Thats enough! Were going back and thats that! Now come!" my father instructs

"Yes Sir!" me and bulla both say

My father is carrying Bulla as we fly towards our home, I am flying behind my father.. I still don't understand why he is making us go back to the place he was nearly killed at.. The place my mother was killed at.. Maybe he thinks there is a clue to what happened there? But why would he bring bulla?

"Dad.. Why are we ..." I was cut off

"Silence.. Just fly" my father demands

"Yes sir.." I give in

Finally we have reached capsule corp.. it freaks me out just thinking about setting foot inside this house.. What if the things that did this are still in there? Waiting for us to come back so they can finish the job? I see my father start to walk into the house.. I follow, he is heading upstairs towards his and moms room.. Why? Does he want to give mom a proper burial ? I suppose that is the right thing to do.. My father slowly opens the door

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

okay 2nd chapter in the sequel.. Was it good? Im trying to make them as long as I can.. But I want this story to have many chapters **remember the more reviews I get the faster I will update**

Anoke


	3. The Disappearing

**A Nightmare Continues**

**Sequel **to "Trunks's Mysterious day"

**Note:** Please read **"Trunks's Mysterious day"** before reading the sequel otherwise you will be confused!

**By**: Anoke

**Disclaimers**: I Don't own Dragon ball Z

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

My father opens the bedroom door and slowly walks in.. what could he be doing? Bulla starts to follow him in

"No bulla stay out here!" i say

"no trunks i wanna go in!" she announces

"But!" i say as i see my father walk out of the room

"Daddy!" little bulla says

my father turns his head towards me, and holds out his hand for bulla to jump in..

"Come boy" he says

"in there?" i ask

"Yes.. now come" he says while turning to walk back into the bedroom with bulla in his arms

"no.. i dont want to!" i scream

"what?" he asks looking questioned

"You heard me.. i dont i dont want to go in there!" i say backing away

"Now you listen here! your coming in and thats THAT!" he screams

"No!" i shout and run down the hall to my childhood hiding place

"Damnit boy!" i hear my father scream

Why am i so afraid to go in there? ... why would my father want us to see our mother dead? why would he make us go in there? it doesnt make any sence... whats going on? why do things like this always happen to us? why cant we just be normal?

For some reason im getting really tired.. i cant keep my eyes open.. whats going on? suddenly the door to my hiding place is swung open.. i see a dark figure..

"Daddy?" i ask sleepily

i am swung over the dark figures shoulder and carried away, i fall into a deep sleep

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Goten's POV**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Piccolo! dont you think they should have been here by now?" i say

"Yes they should have" Piccolo says

"Hey guys chil out they will be here!" Goku announces

"Dad! did you not here what happened? how can you be so CHEERIE?" i scream

"Look son. there is no point in getting all depressed! what happened what terrible but we can get her back! "my father says

"Dad.. but what if something happened to Them? what if what got bulma got them to?" i say while tears coming down my face

"little bro.. dont worry Vegeta would never let anything happen to them!" my older brother gohan says

"...Trunks is my best friend! he's like my brother! bulla's like my sister!.. and we are all just sitting here! i know vegeta would do anything to protect them.. but it isent really turning out in vegeta's favor is it? Bulma's dead and he was almost killed!" i say

"Maybe he's right.. " piccolo says

"What? right about what?" my dad asks

"Maybe we should go and find them.. they have been gone way to long" Piccolo adds

"Alright.. Piccolo you come with me to look for them" my dad says

"i want to come dad!" i say

"no!.. if this thing is that powerful i dont want you getting in the middle of it! you and gohan stay here and protect our family!" my dad says

"Yes dad" me and gohan says

i see my father and piccolo fly off to find Vegeta and Trunks.. what if something terrible happened and we were all just sitting here? what if they needed us? and we were just SITTING HERE!

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Goku's POV**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Piccolo.. do you think something happened to them?" i ask

"i dont know.. i cant sense them.. can you?" Piccolo asks me

"i.. i can sense only Bulla... i can barley sense Vegeta.. it's as if they are both in diffrent places" i say

"Why would vegeta seperate himself from his children? is he that heartless?" Piccolo asks

".. i dont know.. i dont think he had a choice.. what im really worried about is i cant sense trunks.. can you?" i ask

"no.. i havent for awhile.. but i dont think he's dead" Piccolo says

"i know what you mean.. " i say

Me and Piccolo continue flying we had decided to fly towards bulla's energy.

When we got to the place we sensed Bulla she was not there, we could still sense her but we couldnt find her! we looked everywhere i dont know where she could have gone... i know she is still here but where?

"Bulla!" i yell

"Bulla! where are you?" Piccolo yells

we continue to yell and look for her for 30 minutes.. it's useless we cant find her! just when we were about to give up hope to find her, we hear a small crying sound

"Bulla? bulla is that you?" i yell

"uncie goku?" i hear her say in a whisper

"bulla! where are you? tell me where you are!" i say

"i dont know where i am ...sniffle" she says

"Bulla just make alot of noise and we will find you!" Piccolo says

"okay... UNCIE GOKU HELP ME PLEASE! WAAAAAAAAAAAH I WANT MY DAAAAADY! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" She screams

"Well we told her to make alot of noise!" i tell piccolo

"i think i know where she is! she is hidden behind this wall.. can you hear it?" Piccolo asks me

"Yeah! i think your right!" i say

me and piccolo blast the wall but far enough away so it wouldnt hurt bulla, and there she was just sitting there in the dark, i went and picked her up and took her outside

"Bulla.. i need you to tell me what happened." i start to say as i notice she is covered in blood

"sniffle they... sniffle they took papa and sniffle trunks.. " she says while putting her arms around me and crying

"it's okay Bulla, we will find them dont worry!" i say while patting her little head

I pick up Bulla and me and piccolo start flying towards my house, we plan to leave Bulla there so she can be safe while we look for Vegeta and Trunks, We get to my house, i give bulla to chichi and we take off to find Trunks and Vegeta, hopefully ... Alive

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

What do you think? do you like it? sorry i havent updated in like a week .. but i have school but i hope to update alot during the 3 day weekend.. so please review and tell me what you think!

Anoke


	4. The Findings

A Nightmare Continues..

**Sequel** To "_Trunks's Mysterious Day_"

**Notes: **Please read "Trunk's Mysterious Day" before reading this. Or it will not make any sense!

**Disclamer:** I don't own DBZ

**Author:** Anoke

**  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Goten's POV**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Bulla i need you to tell me who took you!" My older Brother says

"No..!" little Bulla whimpers

"Bulla, Sweetheart please.. we need to know!" My mother says

"Bulla DAMNIT! they could be killing your brother and father right now we dont need you being A LITTLE BRAT!" i scream

"Goten thats enough!" Gohan says

Yes i realize i may have been a little to harsh on little bulla but.. its the truth.. i know dad and piccolo are no where near finding trunks and vegeta... they could be dieing and everyone is just sitting around! i wont.. i wont just sit around! Trunks has helped me to many times for me just to turn my back on him now! i wont turn my back on him!

"Goten! you made her cry!" my mother yells

"Jeez Goten have some sympathy" Videl says while walking out with My niece pan at her side

"Sympathy? who is going to have sympathy for her when she finds out her father and brother are dead because of her? her mother is already dead, and now trunks and vegeta are missing and everyone is acting as if it is no big deal!" i scream

"Goten stop" My older brother says while trying to calm me down

"Stop? ha! im just starting! you all act as if they died we would have a party! do they really mean that little to you?" i ask

"Goten thats enough! go to your room now!" my mother yells

"FINE! you want me to go to my room? okay fine! but i hope someone doesnt come and try to take me.. by the way you all are acting you probably wouldnt even care!" i scream while heading to my room

They want me to shut up and just stay up here? they want me just to say everythings okay when trunks and vegeta could be dieing right now? i wont! im going to find them! i wont stop until i do! Trunks almost died for me once.. i will do the same for him..

i quitly open my bedroom window and fly out in the direction i can faintly sense vegeta...

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Goku's POV**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Ah it seems we arnt getting any closer piccolo" i say

"i know what you mean Goku.. but we cant give up!" Piccolo says

" i know that.. but maybe.. maybe we are missing something.. why can we sense Vegeta and not trunks? why would we find Bulla at one place and vegeta and trunks somewhere else? it just doesnt make any sense!" i say

"Yeah.. i was thinking the same thing.. but.. it's all we have to go on!" Piccolo says

"Well.. think about it.. do you think Vegeta would have went back to capsule corp after the hospital?" i ask

"Maybe... it might make sense.. lets go check it out!" Piccolo suggests

"Just what i was thinking!" i say as we head off in the direction of capsule corp

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Gohan's POV**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Are you okay now Bulla?" i ask

"yeah.. is goten right?" bulla asks me

"is goten right about what?" i ask a little confused

"that trunks and daddy are going to die and its going to be all my fault?" the little girl asks

"No! Trunks and your daddy arnt going to die! i promise!" regretting my words.. i was promising a little girl something i didnt know for sure.

i tuck bulla into bed with pan and decide to go have a little "talk" with goten about what he said to bulla

"Goten? goten i need to talk to you!" i say while opening my little brothers bedroom door

"Goten? " i say looking around and noticing the open window and empty room

Great! just what we need! i say while running downstairs to tell my mother what happened

"Mom! goten's gone!" i say

"What? no my baby! they took him!" my mother says breaking down with tears

"No.. i dont think they did i think he took off trying to find trunks and vegeta" i say

"That makes sense" Videl says

"What? go and find him now gohan!" my mother says

"I cant.. i cant leave you all! it's to dangerous!" i say

"But.. but what about goten?" my mother asks

"He'll come back mom! i promise!" i say.. there again making another promise i didnt know if i could keep.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Goku's POV**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

We land at capsule corp, we run into the unlocked house..

"Can you tell if vegeta was here?" i ask

"i dont know.. how would we know?" Piccolo asks

" i dont know piccolo... maybe.. i got it! didnt you say bulla had a little doll with her that she refused to give up at the hospital?" i ask

"Yeah what about it?" Piccolo asks me

"well.. she didnt have it with her when we found her so if she was here it might be here right?" i say

"Jeez goku thats the smartest thing i've heard you say in a long time" Piccolo says while heading upstairs

"Hey.. whats that suppose to mean?" i ask while slowly following

"GOKU COME QUICK!" piccolo screams

"What is it? i say while running beside him

"It's.. it's.. vegeta.." piccolo says trying to get all the words out

"Vegeta!" i scream while running to his side..

"Thats strange! i dont sense vegeta here! i can still sense him far away!" piccolo says

" i know me to! but we cant worry about that right now! we have to hurry and get him help before he dies!" i say while gently pulling vegeta over my shoulder

As we are flying towards my house me and piccolo still find it weird.. bulla being so far away from capsule corp.. vegeta being found at capusle corp but being sensed somewhere else.. and still.. trunks missing.. what was going on here? what is this great new evil that has come?

We land at my house and put vegeta in our bed..

"Piccolo give me a senzu bean for him!" i say

"i cant.. trunks had them!" piccolo tells me

"Great! now what?" i ask

"Goku.. dont worry i'll take care of vegeta! he should be better in no time.. i dont see any cuts or bruises on him.. he just seems to be unconsious." my wife chichi says

"Oh wow thanks chichi!" i say joyfully

i found at shortly about goten leaving.. im mad at him for leaving but honestly i dont blame him.. i wouldnt be able just to sit around here while i know one of my friends could be hurt..

Pan and Bulla are asleep, Piccolo is dozing off to sleep, Videl is alseep in gohans arms, and chichi is asleep by vegeta's bedside.. i decide to call it a night and go to sleep also..

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Morning Time, Vegeta's POV**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Kakarot!" i scream walking up his mate by my bedside

"Vegeta calm down!" she says

"Calm down? what the hell is going on? where are my children? i demand to know!" i yell

"Vegeta! stop with the yelling! you will wake up Bulla!" kakarot says to me while walking into the room

"They.. they are here? my children?" i ask with a bit of joy in my voice

"no.." kakarot says while lowering his head

"What do you mean no?" i ask

"We found bulla.. but there is no sign of trunks.. we cant even sense him.." kakarot tells me

"WHAT? and why am i just laying in this bed?" i yell

"Vegeta calm down! you needed to get better we can go and look for tunks together!" kakarot says

"UGH! if you would have looked for him last night he would already be here! now he could be dead! do you have any idea of who your dealing with?" i scream

"Vegeta thats no way to think! and no i dont know who im dealing with!" he screams back

"If this was any of your family you would be out there every second looking for them!" i scream

"What is that suppose to mean vegeta?" he asks

"What do you think it means? MY wife is dead! MY son is missing and you are just sitting around!" i scream

"Thats not fair vegeta! i care about bulma and trunks!" he yells back

"Of course you do! my mistake thats why bulma is dead and trunks is missing!" i yell

"No.. you see vegeta that was your job to make sure YOUR family was safe its not my fault you did such a bad job and you cant even protect your own family!" Kakarot yells

"how dare you! thats it i want my daughter! we are leaving i'll find my son myself!" i scream

"Good take your crying child and go look for your brat! hope he's not dead!" kakarot says as im leaving

i see my little bulla outside woudering what im yelling about, i dont say a word to her i just pick her up and fly.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**PLEASE READ **

Okay longer chapter? i hope so! i enjoy writing this story! but im not getting as much reviews on it as i would like.. so i dont think im going to update until i get atleast 5 reviews, so how i will do it is when i post a new chapter i will wait until i get 5 or more reviews until i write the next chapter.. sorry for doing that but i REALLY want reviews i want to know if my story is good, what you liked about the chapter, things like that..

**Anoke**


	5. The Talk

**A Nightmare Continues..**

**Sequel** To "Trunks's Mysterious Day"

**Notes**: Please read "Trunk's Mysterious Day" before reading this. Or it will not make any sense!

**Disclamer:** I don't own DBZ

**Author:** Anoke

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Little recap of last chapter for the fun of it.. Veggie is PO'D at Goku.. And Trunks is missing, Goten went after them... and a dancing Monkey came in (just kidding) now back to the show! (Er story)

Oh yah it's Vegeta's POV

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I cant believe that clown! Agh! Who am I kidding.. He's right it was my job to protect my family... AGH! Did the blow to my head make me insane? Im actually justifying kakarots actions..

"Papa.. Im scared" Bulla cries

"What? Agh don't be! Im here" I reply a little to harshly

"But! Mamas dead daddy... and trunks.. No one knows where he is papa!" bulla cries

agh I see no way out of this without a talk.. But how am I suppose to explain to her.. She pretty much has it figured out.. Bulma's dead trunks's gone.. But still..

"Look.. Trunks wont be missing for much longer and your mother will be brought back!" I tell her

"But papa! What if you cant find trunks!" she asks

"Thats not possible" I tell her

"Dad! Yes it is! What if you never find him!" she nags

"I will keep looking until the day I die!" I tell her.. Probably not the best choice of words right now

"What if you die to papa?" Bulla asks

"That wont happen"I tell her

"But it almost did daddy" she says

"It wont I tell you! Now do you want to find your brother or sit here and cry all day?" I ask

"Y-you don't have to be so mean dadda.." she cries

"Agh! Lets go already" I say and take off in the air with little bulla on my back

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Goten's POV**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I've been looking everywhere for him! I've been back to capsule corp, I've tried to trace his energy but no luck.. Its like he just disappeared.. WAIT! Thats it! I know where he is! I don't know why I didnt see it before!

I fly off in the direction of where I know trunks is

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Gohan's POV**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Ugh.. Do you think vegeta will come back anytime soon?" I ask my wife

"I don't know honey.. Your dad really made him mad" videl replies

"I know but don't you think vegeta had it coming the way he was talking?" I ask

"Well sorry to say but I think vegeta's right.. You cant blame him for being worried about his son.. You would act the same way if it was pan." she tells me'

"Of course.. But your siding with vegeta?" I ask her

"Yes.. I think I am.. Your dad is a good person gohan.. But I don't know I think vegeta had a point.. I know goku cares for trunks.. But it just seems a little bit that goku has been a little distant or hard on trunks.. And I think its because he is vegeta's son" Videl says

"That's ridicules!" I argue

"Is it? If you take 5 minutes to notice things at our "family" gatherings .. You would notice everyone is that way towards trunks.. They think he is going to be this evil hardheaded person.. You all judge him without really knowing the real him" She tells me

"Oh come on videl no one acts that way towards trunks" I try to tell her

"Oh is that so gohan?" she asks

"Yes as a matter of fact it is" I tell her

"Remember the last get together..?" she asks

"Yeah what about it?" I ask

"Well your dad made up a game called "the nice game" .. And trunks wanted to play.. If you remember correctly ALL of you wouldnt let him play you said he had to big of an attitude to play the nice game" she tells me

"Ugh.. So what? We just were playing with him!" I tell her

"Yes.. But that is why im siding with Vegeta.. I think if it was goten that was missing your dad would be looking non stop for him.. Even you or pan.. I know your dad is a caring person and loves trunks and bulla.. But I think he kind of resents them in a way.." she tells me

"Right videl.." just as I was finishing my sentence I heard a loud crash upstairs, me and videl both look at eachother and shout

"PAN!" we both scream while running up towards our daughters room

we run up to our daughters room to find the window blown off, and our little girl gone.. I cant believe what is happening, we run next door to warn the others what has happened

"Dad! They took her! They took pan!" I scream

"What! No!" my dad returns the scream

"Why are they doing this?" My mother cries

"We have to get out of here now!" piccolo says

"Right!" my father replies

"What no! We have to find pan!" videl screams

"we will videl! We will but we have to get to safety!" my father says

we all pack up some things we will need and fly out into the night sky, a horror over our heads.. What videl said to me earlier kept pondering in my head.. I couldnt stop thinking about it! She was right! We are taking off right away to find pan.. But for trunks we could take our sweet time.. No.. I don't want that to be true!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**PLEASE READ**

Okay I decided to take off the 5 review thing.. Seems silly..

1. Because as soon as I get 5 reviews I cant update just in a blink of an eye

2. I like to update when I feel like it and can.. Not when I have to!

3. I will be updating 1 or 2 times a week (during the weekdays) but on weekends you can expect atleast one a day per weekday.. So yay

**but I would still love REVIEWS so please review, I work hard to write a good story and I'd like to know how im doing!**

**Thanks to all who have been reviewing and thanks to everyone who is reading**

**SORRY THE CHAPTER IS SO SMALL BUT I FIGURED SMALL IS BETTER THAN NOTHING!**


	6. Finding Trunks

**A Nightmare Continues..**

**Sequel To** "Trunks's Mysterious Day"

**Notes:** Please read "Trunk's Mysterious Day" before reading this. Or it will not make any sense!

**Disclamer:** I don't own DBZ

**Author**: Anoke

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Gokan's POV**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I just cant stop thinking about it! Is videl right? Does everyone treat trunks like that and I was just blind? Agh! That don't even matter right now! All that matters is finding trunks and bringing bulma back to life! Nothing else! I don't know why my father is wasting any time looking for him..

"Dad! I need to talk to you!" I say

"Sure buddy whats up?" my father asks

"Dad... is it true?" I ask

"Is what true son?" my dad asks in a playful voice

"That.. You treat trunks weird because he is vegeta's son.." I ask staring at the ground

"What! Thats crazy!" my dad says a little more serious

"Is it?" I ask

"Of course! I never treated trunks any different than you guys!" my father says

"No! You did you treated him different from us dad.. You did cant you see that?" I ask him

"Gohan I don't know who has been filling your head with these silly things but its not true!" my father says sounding a little hurt

"Dad I don't mean to insult you.. But why arnt you looking for trunks?" I ask

"... Vegeta doesnt want me to" he replies

"that shouldnt stop you!" I yell

"I know it shouldnt.. But right now I need to give vegeta some space.. The things I said to him" my father says

"Just because you said some things to hurt his feelings doesnt change the fact trunks is missing!" I scream

" I know! But it also doesnt change the fact that I cant leave!" my father says

"So it is true" I say while leaving

"Gohan... gohan wait!" my father yells for me as I take off in the air hoping to find trunks...

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Vegeta's POV**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I cant believe I still cant find trunks! It's been long enough! I tell you once I find what took my son from me I will kill them! I will rip there very being out of them! They will wish they never of messed with the Prince of all sayians!

I realize I have been staring out in to no where and my little daughter bulla has just been staring at me the hole time.. What does she find so fascinating about me? Everytime I turn around she is always staring at me.. Every chance she gets she trys to hug me, kiss me, jump on me, thinking about it trunks did the same thing when he was a young child.. I never let him though.. Why didnt I let him? Ugh! No time to think of this! If I don't find him quick he might be dead!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Goten's POV**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I cant believe I never thought of it before! It makes perfect sense to me now! Im sucj an idiot!

I land at the place I know for a fact trunks is, I walk in... guess who's there

"Figures.." I say

"Just now figured out I was here did ya?" Trunks ask with the famous Smirk

he does that so well.. Man if vegeta saw him do that he would be proud!

"Well.. I just thought about it and it clicked" I told him

" well its about time" trunks says

"Don't start trunks!" I told him

"Im just saying! You should know I was here as soon as I went missing!" trunks told me

"Well.. Uh shut up!" I scream getting angry

But Trunks was right... I should have known.. Before I left the hospital with piccolo trunks told me.. "If something happens look for me at the hideaway" .. It just never hit me.. Trunks must have known something bad was going to happen.. I cant believe he would just leave bulla and his dad though

"Trunks?" I ask

"Whats up?" he replies

"Why did you.. Why did you leave them?" I ask

Trunks just stares at the ground until he finds the words

"I didnt want to goten.. I just.. My dad .. He told me to go!" Trunks told me

"Oh.." is all I say

"I know it may sound dumb.. But bulla was better off with my father, and it was better if we split up.." he told me

"But then.. Why did you come here and not my house? And why did you stay?" I ask

"Goten.. I don't know who to trust.. I couldnt go to your house.. I think someone is watching your house" he tells me

"WHAT?" I yell

"Not so loud! " he tells me

"Sorry" I reply

"Yes.. I think someone is watching your house.. I think they are keeping a close eye on it!" he tells me

"But... trunks.. Your dad was never found.. Only bulla" I tell him

"WHAT?" he screams

"Quite!" I tell him

"No time to be quite! Is bulla okay? And what do you mean my dad is missing!" he yells

"Ah! Bulla is fine, she is at my house, and we don't know where your dad is.. My dad might have found him but I don't know" I tell him

"Oh great! So comforting! My little sister is at the place I don't want to step foot at and my father is gone" he says

"Sorry ... what do you want to do?" I ask

"I want to get my sister and find my father.. You can come if you want but its up to you!" he tells me

"Trunks is that such a good idea?" I ask

"My mother is dead, my father missing, my sister in possible danger.. I don't think my life can get anymore of a hell than it already is" he tells me

"Trunks.. It will get better!" I tell him

"I know it will.. Im going to make it get better!" he tells me while flying out of the hideaway

he turns back at me and says

"Coming?" he asks

"Yeah! Right behind you!" I tell him and take off

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**PLEASE READ**

Okay another short chapter, but the longer chapters will come on the weekends.

And now you all know where trunks was.. I got so many reviews/messages asking where he was.. lol, and incase anyone is wondering the "hideaway" is a little place I made up that Trunks and Goten found when they were little kids, so that covers that, but if ANY QUESTIONS please tells me and I will answer them!

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Anoke**


	7. The Retaking

**A Nightmare Continues..**

**Sequel To** "Trunks's Mysterious Day"

**Notes:** Please read "Trunk's Mysterious Day" before reading this. Or it will not make any sense!

**Disclamer:** I don't own DBZ

**Author**: Anoke

**Okay! Now before I start off the story I want to address a review I got on this story.**

**1. You asked if Pan was missing and if gohan and goku just forgot.. My answer.. It is a SUSPENSE story.. You leave things out to keep people guessing.. And in the last chapter "The Talk" Goku told gohan and videl they have to wait. They are passing time.. Make sense?**

**2. I say at the bottom of every chapter that is short.. The reason why it is short.. I go to school and have a life.. If you all would prefer I only update on the weekends please say so. Or please don't make comments about how short they are.. I say at the bottom why they are short. **

**Sorry if I sound rude or like a ass... Now on with the story. **

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Trunks's POV**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

We fly towards Goten's house.. I just cant get this thought out of my head.. I have to get there and help bulla.. I have to!

After flying for awhile I can see his house in sight, finally we are close! I tell goten we need to land in the bushes and stay out of sight

"Why Trunks?" goten asks

"Because...I already told you!" I told him

"Trunks.. Nothing is happening at my house! Trust me!" goten tells me as we walks out of the bushes towards his front door

Just as he is doing so Little Pan comes out from no where

"You must pay!" she chants

"What are you talking about panny?" goten asks his little niece

"You Must pay!" she chants again

Im still in the bushes watching this whole scene.. Somethings not right! Pan doesnt look the same.. She looks.. Possessed .

"Pan get out of my way please.. Don't make me call your daddy." Goten tells her

"YOU MUST PAY!" she screams charging at her uncle

"Goten! Get out of there somethings wrong!" I scream

"Wha?" goten says with question in his voice

Pan charges at Goten, but goten dodges, she keeps charging he just keeps dodging

"Pan.. I think you need a time out!" Goten says, still dodging his little niece

"Goten! Get out of there now!" I yell knowing something bad is going to happen

Just as I finish saying that to goten. Im kneed in the back. I fall to the ground. It hurt so bad.. Who could have? I stand up and turn around to be face to face with Goku.

"Goku? What are you?" I ask

"You must pay!" he chants

_What? Thats just what_ _pan was saying..._

I get snapped out of my thoughts with a painful punch to my stomach, I fall to the floor gasping for air, he picks me up by my hair, he punches me, and punches me, and punches me... Finally it stops, I can faintly hear Goten screaming at his father, im in so much pain I can barley move, I am thrown over goku's shoulder, I hear him mutter "Come" and Pan obediently follows. Goku and pan take off in the air. Where is he taking me? What is going on? Its not like last time! Last time.. It was different.. Goku and pan they seem.. They seem possessed ...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Goten's POV**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"What the hell is going on?" I say out loud

I run into my house, they are all just sitting there.. What is going on?

"Mom! Gohan! Help dad is acting weird!" I scream

"Whatever do you mean little brother?" Gohan asks

"Yes dear what do you mean.. Weird?" my mother asks

"He.. He just beat up trunks, and took off in the air.. And pan is acting weird also.." I say

"Oh.. So you found trunks?" piccolo asks

"Yes... but did you not just hear what I said?" I ask

"Of course we did.. You told us that kakarot got the little prince." Piccolo says

"What? Kakarot?.. little prince? What are you people talking about?" I scream a little confused

"Come.. Dear.. Join us" my mother says

"Wha!.. no.. " I say as they are coming closer towards me

"Come! Come! Come!" they all chant

I try to run out the door and fly away but gohan grabs me, he pulls me back, he holds me down, they put something over my mouth so I cant scream, they tie my hands behind my back so I cant escape, Gohan uses chlorofene. To put me to sleep... the last thing I remember is looking up at my older brother with fear.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Vegeta's POV**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Daddy.. Are we ever going to find trunks?" Bulla ask

"Of course!" I tell her

"What if he died?" she asks

"He didnt.. I can still sense his energy" I say.. Just as I finish my sentence it clicks

"I can sense his engery! I can sense it! I know where he is!" I yell

"Yay!" little bulla says with cheer

That's strange... kakarot is there to, and gohan's offspring.. What is going on?

"Bulla come here" I comand

"What is it papa?" she asks

"Just come here!" I say a little harsher

"Yes papa" she says while running up to me

I pick my little girl up and fly in the air, we have been flying for awhile now and I can finally see my destination.

"Papa why are we here?" she asks

"Because.. It's not safe with you with me." I tell her

"What do you mean? You're the strongest in the whole wide world!" she says with her little smile.

I chuckle a little.. "where I have to go I don't want you there. I don't want anything to happen to you!" I tell her

"But I wanna come get trunks with you" she pouts

"No.. You cant I already lost your mother! I refuse to lose you or your brother!" I tell her shocked at my own words

"Okay papa.. I'll stay" she says hugging me a little tighter

"Thats my princess" I say

Finally we land at Kami's lookout. Dende and Mr. Popo are already outside.. I guess they already knew I was coming

"Hi Vegeta. Nice to see you again!" Dende says

"Yeah, yeah.. You know why im here I suppose?" I ask

"Of course.. You want us to watch bulla right?" Popo asks

"Yes.. And if one hair on her head in harmed I will kill you both!" I say noticing them gulping with fear

"D-don't worry vegeta we.. we will take good care of her!" popo says shaking

"Good!..." I say turning around to leave

"Papa wait!" bulla says running up to me and hugging my leg

"What?" I ask

"Come back safe!" she says hugging my leg tighter

"Of course.." I say patting her head

she lets go and I take off in the air, before I leave I hear her yell

"I love you papa!"

I fly off in the direction I sense trunks.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Goten's POV**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

I awake in a strange place.. What is going on? Why is everyone acting this way?.. I know its not like last time when babidi controlled them.. Last time was different .. They seem like they are being controlled... but from the inside.. What did trunks say pan was acting like.. He said she was acting like she was... like she was... uh.. Oh!.. like she was possessed! Oh man! They are possessed.. But.. By what?.. what is possessing everyone I care for.. And why?.. why did piccolo call Dad "Kakarot" and refer to trunks as "little prince" it.. It just don't make any sense.. OH MAN TRUNKS! I almost forgot about him! I look around, maybe they took me to the place dad took trunks.. I look around for him hoping to find him.. No luck.. I can sense him now though.. He's close.. They did take me where he is.. They just put me in a different room.. It fell like... it feels like trunks is in the next room or something.. I go to the wall and start banging on it.. I start to scream "TRUNKS! TRUNKS CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Trunks's POV**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Agh, my stomach... I start to rub my stomach... whats going on here? Why is goku freaking out! Where am I?.. I start to wonder but I hear goten's voice I hear him..

"TRUNKS! TRUNKS CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I hear him scream

"Goten?" I say a little weary

"Trunks! Are you okay?" he asks

"Yeah.. I think so... " I say trying to sit up "AGH!" I scream in pain

"Are you okay?" goten asks worried

"My stomach... man your dad can hit hard!" I tell him

"Heh.. Look we need to find a way out of here!" he tells me

"No duh goten! But right now.. Im sitting in a dark room, my stomach and face aching from the beating your father gave me.. Im not immediately searching for a escape route!" I scream a little frustrated

"Hey! Don't take your anger out on me trunks!" he yells

"Fine! You find a way out of there.. And I will attempt to do the same!" I tell him

"Fine!" he says stubbornly

A little while later we are still searching.. Searching and searching

"Its no use! There is no way out of here!" I tell him

" I know .. I've looked everywhere.." he says

"What now?" I ask

"..trunks.. " goten says

"What?" I ask

"Can you sense that?" he asks with a bit of joy in his voice

"Sense what?... wait.. My.. My dad!" I say cheerfully

"Yeah! Your dad! He's coming!" goten says

"But what if he is just like the others?" I asks

"We cant think like that Trunks!" goten says

"Your right!" I say

"Goten you hear that?" I ask

"Hear what?" goten says

"Footsteps" I reply

"It cant be your dad.. Wait its.. Its gohan.." he says

suddenly my prison's door swings open.. Gohan standing there with something metal in his hand

"Gohan what are you?" I was cut off when gohan came at me with the metal item in hand..

"Gohan don't!" I scream

just as he is bringing the metal item over his head, and smacking it down on me, and again, and again, and again, it continues on for several minutes, I am bleeding, I can barely move, it's as if he just wont stop, I finally stand up just to be knocked to the ground, I just lay there, wishing that this will stop, normally I would be able to stop him.. But so quick after goku's beating.. There was no way I could hold my own.. He just keeps hitting me, and hitting me.. I don't understand..

"Thats enough!" Goku says walking in

"G-goku.." I say chocking on my own blood

"Leave the little prince alone for now.. He has had his punishment" goku says

"Little what?.. my punishment?" I say a little confused

they both just stare at me before leaving the room, shutting the door behind them.. I cant move.. It hurts to bad..

"Trunks.. Are you okay?" Goten asks

".. No.. Im just going to take a little nap.." I say starting to close my eyes

"No trunks!" goten screams

"Goten.. Im not going to die in my sleep.. Trust me!" I tell him getting more tired

"Damnit trunks! If you don't wake up I'll kill you myself!" he screams

"Agh.. Fine.. Im awake.." I say giving in

"Good! " goten says

Goten makes me have a conversation with him so he knows I havent went to sleep..

Gohan's beating hurts so bad, I cant move my arms, my legs.. Anything... I just hope my dad gets here soon.. And I hope.. He's himself.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Please READ!**

Okay, now just incase you are wondering "How did pan get back" when they all went out looking for pan, they all became possessed including pan, and then brought back to the house, thn goku went out and brought gohan back to the house and he got possessed that is why were all back at the house when trunks and goten got there. Sorry but I cant yet tell you HOW they got possessed and such.

**Longer chapter yay! I hope you like it! Please review**

**Anoke**


	8. Wishing for others

**A Nightmare Continues**

**Sequel **to"A Living Nightmare" Title changed from "Trunks's Mysterious day"

**Note:** Please read "A Living Nightmare" before reading the sequel otherwise you will be confused!

**By:** Anoke

**Disclaimers:** I Don't own Dragonball Z

**Review:** Dear kaisarcy

I did not mean for you to think I was upset, I at first was mad, but then I re-read your review. And being impatient isent bad.. I am the most impatient person there is.. (And thanks for the comment about the story) I love suspense also and I also don't like to wait for updates.. xD

Yes I agree I like long chapters but it is hard to update during the week. Like this week has been so hard I havent been able to update.. (stupid homework).. But no need to be sorry xD I am sorry if I offended you in any sort.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Vegeta's POV**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

Im almost there.. Just a little closer.. I don't understand though.. How can I sense him now but I couldn't sense him before? That makes no sense! And now both of kakarots brats are there.. His whole damn family is there.. The stupid namek.. Even bulma is there.. WAIT! Bulma? But she was dead wasent she? I saw her dead when I went back to the house.. How can I sense her? Maybe im just imagining things? No I cant be.. I know my own wife energy.

With my new found knowledge I speed up even faster I have another reason to go there now, my son and wife are there.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Goten's POV**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Even though he promised me he wouldn't fall asleep he did.. Typical trunks.. I swear you can never trust him.. But then again can I blame him? Can I blame him for wanting to sleep after what he endured? But what if he doesnt wake up? I cant do this by myself! I need him here he is my best friend!

I keep track of his energy, if it starts to slip he gets to wake up.. I don't care how pissed he is at me I wont sit here and let him die!

I hear footsteps coming back.. I still sense vegeta far away.. It's not gohan.. I wonder who it could be.. The door slowly starts to open and a Silhouette stands in front of me.. Yet I still don't know who it is until.. Until they come into the light..

"Krillin?" I ask

"Come with me" he says in a deep voice unlike Krillin

"But " I start to say but get cut off

"No buts! I'll go get kakarot and I don't think you want that!" he yells

"Kakarot? Krillin his name is goku! He is your best friend!" I yell

"Goku? Who is this goku?" krillin asks

"Krillin.. What happened to you?" I ask shacking my head

"Happened? Ha! You will soon find out!" he says with a evil grin

"What? No!" I yell

running past krillin only to be grabbed by my father.. Or as they all refer to him.. Kakarot.. I struggled , I try to get free but its no use.. My father is to strong for me.. I think maybe trunks has heard some of this.. I was praying he would help me.. But no use.. I was thrown over my fathers shoulders and carried away...

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Trunks's POV**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I walk up a little groggy.. I look around just to see the same dark space I fell asleep in.. My face and chest still hurting like hell.. I can still barley move.. I can sense my father coming.. I thought he would be here by now but no luck.. He is close but not close enough..

Im sure goten is going to complain to me that I fell asleep when I told him I wouldn't..

"Goten.. .." I say loud enough for him to hear

but I get no reply its just silent.. To silent it gives me the creeps.. I cant believe he is not talking to me..

"Goten! Answer me!" I demand

but yet I still don't get a reply

"Come on goten! I know your mad at me but say something!" I yell

still nothing just the sound of nothingness... I sense around for his energy but for some reason I cant sense it... suddenly I get a not in the pit of my stomach.. Somethings not right

I gather up enough strength to stand up, I shakily walk over to the door and begin to pound on it screaming gotens name, I still havent stopped screaming, my hands become bloody and ruff..

It reminds me of a long time ago when I was locked in a place sort of like this.. Locked away out of sight.. I had my baby sister with me but they took her.. Now.. Now they took goten from me! He is my best friend he is more than that! He is like a brother to me! He is just as important as my little sister! Why do they keep taking away my family?

I slowly fall to the ground..

"Please hurry dad.. I don't think I can do this without you!" I whisper

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Extremely short chappie**

Sorry about the small chapter, but this week as been awful! Every day I wish it was Saturday I am so tired! And I am sorry for not updating but i;ve been REALLY busy! I am sorry for the short chapter but It will have to do until the weekend! I might update another small chapter tomorrow after school, and then write a REALLY long chapter I promise this weekend it will be a HUGE chapter!

**Review please!**

**Anoke**


	9. Vegeta Finds Trunks

**A Nightmare Continues**

**Sequel **to A Living Nightmare" Title changed from "Trunks's Mysterious day"

**Note:** sorry I didnt post a chappie Saturday.. I learned a good lesson... never tell your mom you will go with her to get her hair done... xD

**By:** Anoke

**Disclaimers:** I Don't own Dragonball Z

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Vegeta's POV**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I slowly land at the place I sense trunks's energy.. Close enough to snoop around but far enough to stay out of sight.. I lower my energy so no one can sense me.

I slowly walk through the long door, something doesn't seem right to me.. Why would they take trunks to a place like this? It is just normal... it don't make sense!..

I walk in, making sure to keep myself hidden out of sight.. I walk down a long hall way, its has a creepy feeling to it, I walk towards trunks's energy, I leads me to a place that there is three doors. I sense around for anyone close. No one but trunks is here.

"Trunks?" I say low enough but yet loud enough

when I get no reply I start to get worried.. I hate this feeling! Bulma is the one that is suppose to be worrying about the brats not me! Just as I finished It hit me... Bulma! I cant sense her anymore.. Was I just imagining it? No! I sensed her! I know I did!

"Trunks!" I say louder

"Trunks damnit if you can hear me answer!" I yell to loud

I start to hear footsteps, I go and hide behind a wall to the left. Feeling ashamed the whole time im doing it.. Im a Prince I shouldn't be hiding from my enemy!

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Trunks's POV**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

was I just imagining or did I hear my father? No I know I heard him!... but.. Now now someone's coming! I hope he don't get caught! Thats just what we need for him to get caught!

The door to my prison slowly opens, the hole time im wishing it was my father, but the silhouette in front of me is not, it is gohan.. What does he want now? Maybe he will take me to goten!

"G-gohan?" I ask wishing it was him.. The real him

"Yeah buddy it's me" Gohan says sweetly

"Gohan! Its really you!" I yell with excitement

"Yeah! We have to get out of here though before they ketch us!" gohan tells me

"What? But what about everyone else?" I ask questionably

"Forget about them!" he tells me harshly

"What? Gohan! That don't sound like you!" I tell him

"Just come with me you little brat!" he yells grabbing the back of my neck

"Let me go gohan!" I yell trying to get out of his grasp while holding on to my aching stomach

"Your coming with me! I tried to be nice!" he yells

"LET ME GO!" I scream the pain is to much! If I wasent hurt I could get out of his grasp no problem!

"Come on !" he yells dragging me along

"No no no no no no!" I yell struggling

"Stupid little brat" he mumbles

Just then gohan stops dead in his tracks.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" a familiar voice says

"Dad!" I yell realizing it is my father

"Ha! The little prince and the prince here in my grasps how delightful!" gohan says

"In your grasp? Ha! Does it look like I am under your control?" my father asks

"No. Not yet, but you will be!" gohan says while continuing to walk down the hall with his hands still on my neck dragging me along

"And where do you think you are going with my brat?" my father yells

"Why don't you follow me to find out Prince." gohan says

"Or.. Option two. I can kill you here and take my son." my father says with his arms folded

"You could try. But there is no guarantee that you will be able to kill me and get out alive with this pathetic excuse for a son." Gohan says

"Haha.. And why is there no guarantee? Who is going to stop me?" my father asks

it seems he agree's with the "pathetic excuse for a son part".. I am so angry at gohan right now, I gather all my energy and drive a painful elbow to his stomach, he crouches with pain while dropping me to the ground. I quickly stand up with whatever energy I have left, and walk over to my father. Now I am speechless.. Now.. Goku and Piccolo have entered the room.

"Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta..." Goku says

"What do you want Kakarot?" my father asks

"Why do you resist?" Goku asks

"Why do I resist what? Letting myself be controlled? Oh I don't know kakarot let me think about that one" my father says sarcastically

"Very funny vegeta" Goku says

"Now why don't you come with us?" Piccolo asks

"Oh well there's an idea!" my father says once again sarcastically

"Are you alright Gohan?" Goku asks

"Yes im fine the little prince caught me off guard." he tells his father

"Sure he did. You will be punished for your little mistake" Goku says evily

"Punished? But!" Gohan begins to complain

"No buts! You must learn how to take care of problems!" Goku Yells

"Yes Lord Kakarot." gohan says while bowing his head

"Lord? You have got to be kidding me! I am the prince of ALL sayians I am your lord not this third class clown!" my father yells

"Dad don't let them get to you!" I tell him trying to calm him down

"Shut up brat!" my father yells while smacking me on the back of my head. I go flying acrossed the room. I get knocked back into my prison. I look back at my father. No remorse in his eyes he is just staring at goku with hate. Not hate for what he has been doing but hate because he has been called "lord" the rightful title of my father.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**I am sorry I know I promised a long chappie but its longer than the other, but everyday after school I will be writing 2 pages of the story so when the weekend comes it will be a huge chapter, (or I might upload it after 2 days) it's up to you all! In your review tell me what way you would rather have it**

**1. Have me upload huge chapters on weekends**

**or**

**2. Have me upload small chapters every 2 days**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Anoke**


	10. Alive!

**A Nightmare Continues**

**Sequel **to A Living Nightmare" Title changed from "Trunks's Mysterious day"

**By:** Anoke

**Disclaimers:** I Don't own Dragonball Z

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Vegeta's POV**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Stupid kakarot! I cant believe him! Taking my title like that! Once I find out who is doing this they will have me to deal with!

"Are you coming Vegeta?" kakarot asks me

"Of course you third class clown!" I yell

"Good! Good vegeta! " Kakarot tells me

"Brat come!" I command to my son

"No." he tells me

"You dare to disobey me?" I ask him getting angrier by the minute

"Yes I do! Your doing it again! Don't you see this is what they want!" he yells at me

"You don't know what you are talking about! I am going with them and you are coming with me!" yell at him

"No! I wont walk into my own death!" he yells at me

"Ah! How can a great warrior like me have such a coward for a son?" I ask

"Im not a coward because I don't want to walk into my own death!" he screams

"Your not walking into your own death! You are just afraid because you are a weakling little coward like your mother!

"Don't you ever talk about my mother that way!" he screams

"I think you made the baby mad vegeta" kakarot laughs

"Shut up goku! You are not in a position to laugh! Your body and mind has been taken over and you are laughing at me?" my son laughs

"Shut up brat!" I yell

"You shut up! Im sick of this! Im sick of your pride im sick of all of this! Why did you even come to get me if you were such going to go with them to your death?" he yells

"Thats it! I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth! You will shut up and follow me or did you forget I am your father?" I ask him

"No.. I did not forget as much as I wish I could I can not.. But you, you I think forgot that you are my father, that you are my sisters father and my mother's husband" he says

"Shut up you little brat!" Piccolo yells at him

I walk over to my son, deep down I knew he was right.. But my pride couldnt let me just leave, I grab my son and throw him over my shoulders, he is struggling, screaming at me, I just continue to walk down the long hall way.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Trunks's POV**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Let me go!" I scream

"Shut up trunks you are only making things worse for yourself!" my father tells me

"No! Let me go!" I scream

"If you don't shut up we will kill you!" Goku says

"Dad?" I ask hoping he would say something

"Shut up trunks." he tells me

"Would you actually let them kill me?" I ask

"Shut up trunks!" he commands

"Dad!" I yell

"Shut up!" he screams

I give in.. I don't know what my father would do at this point..

We continue to walk down a long hall way, everyone is silent, until goku tells my father to put me in here.. My father doesnt even question it, he just throws me in and the door closes

"Dad! It's not worth your life! What kind of prince would you be if you just gave in and let them kill you!" I scream

"Listen to me dad!" I scream again and again

"Please just listen to me!" I scream

"He wont.." a voice says

"What?" I ask recognizing the voice

"You know your father" the familiar voice says

"Mom?" I ask thinking its so unreal to be true

"Yeah sweetkins" my mother replies

"But I thought! I thought.." I start to say

"I know what you thought sweet heart.. I was.. Almost" she tells me

"But how? Almost?" I ask confused

"I was almost gone.. But then someone.. Or something came and gave me something.. I could have sworn it was a senzu bean! " she tells me

"What? A senzu bean but I got the rest from koren and I put them in my pocket" I say while trying to find them.. I cant find them! I must have dropped them when we were back at the house.. But why would they revive mom just to take her here..

"Trunks.. What is it dear?" my mother asks

"Something isent right! You were dead I saw you with my own eyes!" I scream

"No.. You must have been mistaken!" she tells me

"No! I felt your heart beat! I sensed for your energy! I checked your pulse! They all indicated you were dead!" I yell

"Trunks! I wasent dead! Jeez it is sounding like you wish I was dead!" she yells at me

"No .. I don't but..it just don't make any sense! How your alive.." I say

"No.. It don't but Im alive and now we have to find a way out of here and get to your father before they kill him! They are planning on sacrificing him!" she tells me

"What?" I scream

"I over heard them saying that before they took me here, they said.. they need to kill off all of King Vegeta's bloodlines.. That mean your father, you, and your sister" my mother tells me

"What! Bulla? No!" I yell

"Don't worry! They wont get that far if we can find out how they are controlling everyone.. Do you think your potion will work like it did last time? " my mother asks

"No.." I say

"Why not?" my mother asks

"Because last time babidi used a potion to control there thinking.. This time something is possessing there mind, body and soul." I tell her

"..then what are we suppose to do?" she asks

"I.. I don't know ... we need to find a way out of here!" I tell her

"I know sweetkins once we get out of here and go and find kakarot then we are set!" my mother says

"What did you say?" I ask

"I said once we get out of here and go and find goku then we are set... why do you ask dear?" she asks

"No! You said kakarot!" I tell her

"Did I? Oh it must be rubbing off from your father" my mother says

"No... thats not it!" I yell

"Of course it is!" my mother says

"What are you?" I question

"I am your mother Trunks!" she yells

"No your not! My mother is dead!" I yell

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Okay well I decided to write another short chappie so together they are a big chappie! I hope you like it! I felt guilty since I have so many great readers.. **

**Please Review :D**

**Anoke**


	11. Olvitec

**A Nightmare Continues**

**Sequel **to "A Living Nightmare"

**By:** Anoke

**Disclaimers:** I Don't own Dragonball Z

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Goten's POV**

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

I wake up in a daze, I don't know what is going on... I look around into the nothingness that surrounds me.. What happened?.. last thing I remember is... oh yeah now I remember I ran into dad.. Or as he likes to be called now "kakarot".. But where did he take me? And what happened to Trunks? And VEGETA! Vegeta is here! I can sense him.. But Trunks is not with him.. What's going on? Why would vegeta come and just leave trunks but go off with... dad...

Who is that other energy in the room with trunks? It's odd.. I've never sensed something so.. Something so evil...

"Things will get better boy" a strange voice says

I jump back from the shock.. I didn't know anyone else was in here.. But of course it is so dark.. But why couldn't I sense him?

"Who's there?" I ask

"Calm down child.. I cant harm you." the strange voice says

"That did not answer my question!" I say

"My name is Olvitec I used to live here in piece" Olvitec says

"Olvitec eh?" I ask

"Yes, that is it Olvitec Nicha is the name" he says with a chuckle

"Well .. Can you tell me where here is?" I ask

"Oh you don't know?" Olvitec asks

"No sir.. You see I was taken here by force .." I tell him

"I see.. Well this is a small inner planet " I cut him off

"Wait a minute.. We are still on earth though!" I tell him

"You did not let me finish, we are the inner planet of earth, we live above the sky, out of sight. Only the great kai's know about our tiny planet, I don't know how these creatures found it." Olvitec tells me

"But how... how did they take over?" I ask questionably

"You see.. We are a small planet and not a very strong one, we lived in piece so we did not have to fight.. But I now wish we did so maybe we would have been able to defend ourselfs against these monsters!" he yells

"What happened?" I ask curiously

".. A man came to our planet and announced we are going to die. We had no time to refuse he just went on killing everyone, then other's showed up and started killing.. Very soon our little planet became over whelm with dead body's, there was blood everywhere! It was horrible.. But they let a few live. Me, and my two children.. Olind and Olindia, but they soon killed them as well..." Olvitec says..

It may be dark in this prison but I can still hear the sound of his tears going down his face and splashing on the ground.

"Im.. Im so sorry." I say while bowing my head

"Now now it was not your fault young one.. What did you say your name was again?" he asks

"Oh.. Im sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I am Goten Son. " I say

"Nice to meet you. " he tells me

"Can you tell me what the man looked like.. The one that killed everyone?" I ask

"Well from what I remember.. He was tall, black spiky hair, and a orange jumpsuit" he tells me

"What are you sure?" I ask wishing it wasent true

"Yes im positive." he tells me

"That man.. That man was my father..." I say with shame in my voice

"What?" he yells

"He has been possessed by something.. My whole family has, the only one's I know that havent, is my friend Trunks, and his father and sister.. But im starting to doubt his father, something doesnt feel right!" I tell him

"Your friend Trunks? I think I've heard of him.. I think they refer to him as Little Prince.. Am I correct?" he asks

"Yeah! They have been! How did you know that?" I ask

"Well.. Before they threw me away in here they said something about killing the little prince.. And then they said some other things I cant remember and then they said the name trunks.." He told me

"Kill him? No that cant be!" I yell

I run over to the door and start to scream and bang on the door

"It's no use goten.. There is no way out" he tells me

"There has to be!" I say starting to cry

"There isent the only way out is from the outside.." he says

"No!" I yell

"It is true young one." Olvitec says

Can this thing get any worse? My family is being possessive murderers, my best friend is going to die soon, I am stuck in a cage, and I have no clue if vegeta is one of us or one of them.. Why does this kind of thing seem to ALWAYS happen to us?

"Just calm down child" olvitec tells me

"How can I be calm in a situation like this?" I yell

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Bulla's POV**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Mr. Popo.. Do you think my papa found my brother?" I asks

"I don't know little one.." mr popo replies

"Do you think they are okay?" I ask

"I hope so dear" he says

"How come I couldn't go with papa?" I ask

"Because your father thought it was to dangerous for you" he tells me

"Im a big girl!" I yell

"I know you are it's just.. Uh" he trys to find the words

"Mr. Popo get bulla in side now! Something evil is coming!" Dende yells

"What?" me and mr popo both yell

"Quickly!" he yells

Mr. Popo grabs me and runs inside, with dende to follow, they take me in a small room that is very well hidden.. But don't they know a hidden room wont help protect you? If they can sense you they can find you!

Just as I predicted, a large figure appears in front of us, and grabs me, I scream for someone to help even though I know they cant, I can carried off into the sky, mr popo and dende just yelling from the ground.

I look at my abducted and I just stare at him.. It is Mr. Piccolo

"Mr. Piccolo what is going on?" I ask

"Shut up" he tells me

"But!" I say

"Shut up now! Your father is requesting you" he tells me

"Papa! Did he find trunks?" I ask cheerfully

"Huh? Oh yes.. He found him alright" he tells me

"Yay!" I yell

"Shut up! You don't want me to tell the prince you were bad do you?" he asks

"Who is the prince?" I ask confused

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP" he scream

I start to cry, I am just a little girl doesnt he get that? I just want to know who the prince is ...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Good Chappie? I think so.. Hopfully there will be A LOT more chapters, I seriously don't see a ending any time soon.. Happy or sad about that? I wanna know!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.. I beg ya.. I stopped begging but then I stopped getting a lot of reviews ... is the story starting to suck?.. tell me please**

**..okay now while writing this chapter I realized I got the whole "little Prince" thing from a story I read by Sabudabu... I seriously just realized that! It is one of my favorite stories and I don't know why I used it here.. I don't know to change it sense it is already in the story but im sorry I used it.. x.x**


	12. Lieth & Eroshin

**A Nightmare Continues**

**Sequel **to "A Living Nightmare"

**By:** Anoke

**Disclaimers:** I Don't own Dragonball Z

**Claimers: **I made the characters: Olvitec, Eroshion, and Lieth. They are mine.. I made them.. Muahahaha

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Trunks's POV**

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

"You have five seconds to tell me who you are and why you are in the body of my mother!" I scream

"I told you dear I am your mother!" My so called Mother says

"Cut the bullshit! And tell me who you are before I kill you!.." I scream

"Oh you will kill me? Ha! You have never even killed a fly!"it says

"I may not have killed anyone yet but that doesnt mean I wont do it now! I was taught to fight for what was good. "I tell her

"Is that so? I still don't think you will do it!" it yells

"Oh no? Are you forgetting I am the son of Vegeta?" I ask

"Who cares if you are the son of that pathetic sayian!**" **it yells

"Don't talk about my father that way!" I scream furious

"Shut up brat! I may not be your mother but I am still in her body! Maybe she is still alive.. If you attack me you will harm her!" it yells

"But.. If she is alive I would rather have her put to rest than be controlled but the likes of you!**" **I scream

"Is that so brat? Well then try it!" it says

"Just tell me one thing.. Who are you and what is going on?" I ask

"Now now, that is more than one thing brat" it tells me

"Just shut up and tell me!" I scream

"I am the great Lieth, and I am here to kill off every pathetic being on this miserable planet.." Lieth tells me

"No your not.. If that was so you would just kill everyone.. Instead you have taken over all the Z fighters and you would not know about me or my father." I tell him

"Smart boy.. But why don't we save the "Why" part for later?" he asks

"No! Tell me now!" I scream

"Be patient little Prince.. Be patient!" Lieth says while disappearing in a cloud of smoke

what the hell is going on?...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Vegeta's Pov**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"So tell me kakarot.. How did you manage to come under someone's control once again?" I ask laughing

"Hehe.. Why don't you find out?" he asks

"What is that suppose to mean? I am the prince of all sayians I refuse to be controlled!" I scream

"Well you had no problem with it when you were being controlled by Babidi" Gohan says

"Shut up brat that does not concern you!" I scream

"Hahaha" The brat and the namek start laughing

"Shut up!" I yell

they wont stop laughing!.. I need to figure out what is going on and fast.. How come I could sense bulma's energy but now I cant..

"Prince?" I voice asks

"Who wants to know?" I ask

"Don't you remember me Prince vegeta?" the voice asks again

"I don't have time for a reunion, just tell me who you are" I command

"Oh of course Prince... I am Eroshion.. I was your servant on planet vegeta " Eroshion says

"Is that so?" I ask

"Yes Prince Vegeta" Eroshion says

"And what use is this information to me?" I ask

"Well none prince.. I just thought you would like to know who is going to take your life and bring down the sayian race!" Eroshion says

"Ha! That has been said many times before!" I laugh

Eroshion gets into fighting stance, as do I..

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Goten's POV**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Olvitec do you sense that?" I ask

"Yes I do.. What is that?" He asks

"I think it's vegeta" I say

"Vegeta? Oh the prince am I correct?" he asks

"Yes... but something dosent feel right" I tell hin

"What is it?" he asks

"I don't know.. But it just don't!" I tell him

"Shh! Someone's coming" Olvitec says

the door starts to raddle, and with a creak it opens, a figure stands in the doorway.. And speaks with a familiar voice

"Come now! Both!" the voice says

"Yamcha?" I ask

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Okay the End to another chapter! I might write another one.. **

**Review and tell me whatcha think!**

**Anoke**


	13. Reunion

1**A Nightmare Continues**

**Sequel **to "A Living Nightmare"

**By:** Anoke

**Disclaimers:** I Don't own Dragonball Z

**Claimers: **I made the characters: Olvitec, Eroshion, and Lieth. They are mine.. I made them.. Muahahaha I own something beside this story yay!

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Goten's POV**

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Come now Brat!" Yamcha yells

"But" I start to say

"You to old man!" he yells

"What am I to you?" Olvitec asks

"Just come or I will kill you!" he yells

"No Yamcha! I wont let you kill him!" I yell

"You have five seconds! I will get kakarot if you refuse!" he says calmly

"Olvitec.. Lets just go" I say

"What if he is leading us to our deaths?" he asks

"I don't know.. If so I will find some way to get out of it.. But we will just make things worse for ourselfs if we don't go with" I say

"Smart little kid" Yamcha says

Me and olvitec get up from where we are and let Yamcha put the energy bands over our hands to keep us in line. We follow him out of our prison and down a long hall.

"Over Here!" a Familiar Voice says

"What?" I say confused

with my words just being said Trunks jumps out from no where knocking yamcha to the ground, and releasing us from our energy bands

"Trunks how did you?" I ask

"So this is the trunks you were talking about." Olvitec says

"Yes, this is my friend Trunks" I tell him

"Nice to meet you young man. You are luck that you escaped before they killed you." Olvitec says

"Yeah he is right, they were going to kill you!" I tell him

"Kill me? Yeah right! I'd like to see them try!" Trunks laughs

"True.." I laugh with him

"Now I don't mean to be a stick in the mud but shouldn't we get going?" Olvitec says

"Right!" I say turning to leave but trunks stops me

"No.. This way!" he says

"Trunks.. I think this is the way.. Why should we go the way Yamcha was leading us?" I ask confused

"We're not Goten just trust me!" Trunks says

"I do trust you trunks it's ... it's just that .. Oh I don't know" I say

"Which ever way we are going we just have to get out of here!" Olvitec says

"Right! Let's go" I say

Trunks lead's the way.. We continue to walk the way Yamcha was taking us, we turn down a long dark hall.. I see no end to this place.. It seems as if trunks knows his way around this place no problem.. But how?

"Trunks.. How do you know where your going?" I ask

"Shut up goten" he says

"Hey don't go being a jerk to me!" I yell

"Oh.. Im sorry goten! So sorry.." Trunks says

"I don't know about him.." Olvitec says

"What? Olvitec.. Trunks just has a temper like his dad! That's all!" I say

"Right.." Olvitec says

"What are you two talking about?" Trunks asks

"Nothing trunks" I tell him

"Right..." Trunks says not all convinced

We continue to walk down the long dark hallway.. Unsure of where I am headed I follow trunks hoping he wont lead us in the wrong way. Suddenly he stops. I run into him

"Jeez trunks! Why did you stop?" I say rubbing my head

"Shut up you disgusting half breed!" He yells

"What? Half breed? Your one two you jerk!" I yell

"Am I?" trunks asks

"Trunks?" I say low

"Guess again!" he yells

"Ah!" Olvitec yells

"Shut up you old man!" He yells

The strange thing that is possessing trunks suddenly charges at Olvitec, I jump in front trying to block trunk's attack, trunks is stronger than me.. But I hope I can stop him!

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Bulla's POV**

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Where are you taking me?" I yell

"Shut up you little brat!" Piccolo yells

"Im just a little girl!" I scream

"If you don't shut up im going to kill you!" he screams

I am suddenly silent when he lands at a place. It looks like a castle but I cant tell.. I don't have the best view.. I wish my daddy was here.. I wish someone was here.. Why is Piccolo acting like this? He was always nice to me! It's not fair that he is acting like this to me! I didnt do anything to him! I just want my mommy and daddy!

He walks down a hall.. Suprisingly it is very bright.. But then.. He turns down a dark small hall way, and leads me to a big door, he opens the door.. It is very dark inside..

"I don't wanna go in!" I yell

without him even looking at me he throws me in the cage, and closes the door behind him..

I turn around when I hear a groan.. Im scared.. I want my mommy and daddy!

**oooooooooooooooo**

**Trunk's POV**

**oooooooooooooooo**

"Bulla?" I ask

"Trunks! Is it really you?" I see my little sister ask with tears in her eyes

"Yeah its me! How did you get here? I ask

"Piccolo took me here!" she says

"Do you know where here is?" I ask

"No!" she yells

"It's okay!" I tell her

"No! No it isent! It's not okay!" she starts to cry

"B-chan! it will be okay! Papa will come and help us!" I try to tell her

"Why hasent he got you yet? He left to come get you a really long time ago!" she yells

"I don't know B-chan.. I dunno.." I tell her

"Exactly.! Im scared!" she says tears running down her face

"It's alright! Im here I wont let ANYTHING happen to you!" I say holding her in my arms

"I love you big bro!" she says holding on to me tighter

"I love you to squirt!" I tell her

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Okay I have to stop.. I have to get off the computer.. But I did very good! I updated twice today! YAY! Lets have a round of applause! claps ... xD

**REVIEW** and tell me whatcha think!

Oh and sorry.. But I will only be updating on weekends... I might update on the weekdays SOMETIMES but it all depends on how I fell after school.. Usually I don't want to get online and do anything since I have no time.. But I will try.. Just don't count on it as much...

Thanks to all my readers!

**Anoke**


	14. Two Trunks's?

**A Nightmare Continues**

**Sequel **to "A Living Nightmare"

**By:** Anoke

**Disclaimers:** I Don't own Dragonball Z

**Claimers: **I made the characters: Olvitec, Eroshion, and Lieth. They are mine.. I made them.. Muahahaha

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Trunks's POV**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"B-chan.. We need to find a way out of here" I tell my little sister

"But how?" she asks

"Well.. Now that I know where the door is I might be able to get us out of here!" I tell her

"REALLY?" she yells

"Shhh! You don't want them to hear us!" I tell her

"Oh.. Sorry" she says

"It's alright.. Just stay here and don't move.. I don't want to turn around and then you be gone" I tell her

"How is that possible?" she ask

"Don't ask B-chan" I tell her

"Okay Trunks just hurry! You know im afraid of the dark" she tells me

"I know bulla.. But remember what mama and papa told you?" I ask her

"Yeah..." she says in a whisper

"What was it?" I ask

"...The dark cant hurt you.." she says

"thats right! The dark cant hurt you" I tell her

"I know the dark cant hurt me.. It's not the dark it's what can come up in the dark and no one know it!" she says

"I see.. But bulla im here.. I already told you I wont let anything happen to you.. Im your big brother and I love you" I tell her

"I know.. Now do you remember what papa told you?" she asks

"No.. What was that?" I ask curious

"Don't doodle around brat!" she says almost mimicking our father

"Haha! Yeah that's right.. I better get to work!" I say turning to the door

after searching for awhile I can finally feel the doorknob.. I search my pockets for anything I can use to pick the lock... it's amazing I actually had something.. I just hope it will work!.. I start to pick the lock and to my suprise it opens.. It almost seemed to easy as if they wanted me to get out.. But at this point I did not care.. I grabbed my baby sister and started to run down the halls.. To where? I don't know anywhere as long as it was not here

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Goten's POV**

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

I go flying back from the attack. Man vegeta train;s trunks to much if he can hit this hard!

"Stop it!" I yell

"Why should I brat? Im having fun!" He says

"Who are you?" I scream

"Who am I?.. well why don't we leave that for another time?" he says

"What? No I want to know now!" I yell

"Touchy touchy arnt we?" he says calmly

"What is going on?" I ask

"Patience.." he says

"Olvitec lets go!" I yell turning and running

"Can we out run him?" Olvitec asks

"I don't know! I hope so... I don't und I say

"Lets just hurry!" Olvitec yells

I suddenly notice the thing in trunks's body is not coming after us.. Are we that worthless to it?.. what is going on? I don't understand how this _Thing_ could has taken over trunks's body**"**

I was caught up in my own thoughts I did not even look in front of me when

_KLUNK!_

I run into someone.. Not anyone Trunks! Oh man this could be bad! Really bad! The only thing I can do is to try and fight him!

I jump on top of him and start pounding away! SMACK SMACK SMACK over and over until Trunks manages to get out from under neath me. Now trunks is on top he has the power.. Im starting to think the whole fighting him part was a bad idea!

"Have you gone brain dead?" Trunks asks

"What?... wait a minute! Trunks!" I yell

"No im a evil cyborg!.. of course its me!" Trunks yells

"Sorry! But there is this guy running around with your body! How did you break the spell?" I ask

"What spell? I wasnet under a spell" Trunks says

"Not even 10 minutes ago we were going to be killed by someone in YOUR body!" I yell

"Maybe we have it all wrong.. Maybe they arnt possessing them.. Maybe they are cloning them..." Trunks says

"But how?" I ask

"I don't know that part idiot!" he yells

"Trunks! Im scared why did goten hit you?" Bulla chimes in

"Hey Bulla! It's okay it was just a misunderstanding!" I tell her

"Better be! I would have had papa beat you up!" she says

"How sweet.." I say rubbing the back of my head

"I don't mean to be a bother but we are just standing in the halls in sight of anyone" Olvitec says

"Oh right! Lets go" I say

"Wait a minute! Who is this guy?" Trunks asks

"Oh this is olvitec. This is his planet." I tell him

"Planet? Goten we are still on earth" Trunks says

"I know I know it's a long story I will explain later! But he makes a good point someone can easily come and find us!" I tell him

"Alright! Lets go" Trunks says picking up bulla

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alright the last chapter for this weekend.. I will TRY to write a few small chapters over the weekday but no guarantee's...

Please Review and tell me whatcha think of this chapter

Thanks for reading!

Anoke


	15. Hiding

**A Nightmare Continues**

**Sequel **to "A Living Nightmare"

**By:** Anoke

**Disclaimers:** I Don't own Dragonball Z

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Trunks's POV**

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Care to explain who he is now?" I ask once we find a place to hide

"Fine.. But I don't want you know who to hear!" Goten says

Goten leans in and tells me all about what has happened and what is going on

"Wow... I don't know what to say" I tell him

"I know thats what I was thinking" Goten says

"Who would do such a terrible thing like that?" I ask

"I don't know man.. I don't know.." he says

"Do what?" Bulla asks

"Nothing Squirt" I tell her

"Not fair trunks! I'll tell papa and he wont be happy with you!" she says

"Jeez Bulla is that all that comes out of your mouth..." goten asks I start to laugh

"What do you mean?" she asks crossing her arms

"All you say is ..Im telling papa or I'll tell papa, it gets annoying" he tells her

"IM GUNNA TELL MY PAPA!" she yells

"Bulla be quite! We don't want anyone to find us!" I say

but unfortunately someone heard us.. They rip open the door to the room we are hiding in, I was shocked not to see one of the Z fighters, it was a strange being, tons of them! They grabbed on to me and goten, bulla even olvitec.. They dragged us out, and down a long hall.

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Vegeta's POV**

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Do you really think you can take me down?" I ask

"Ha of course I can!" Eroshion says

"We will have to just see about that then wont we?" I ask

just as we were about to go at it, full force some creatures came barging through the door

"Master Kakarot, we have these intruders, shall we kill them?" one of the creatures asks

"What? Oh yes of course!" Kakarot says without even looking at them

I notice that one of the creatures is carrying my son, and now I see my daughter, even kakarots brat

"Wait!" I yell

"What is it Prince?" The namek asks

"Don't kill them!" I yell

"Papa! " Bulla yells

Just as Bulla said that Trunks looks at me noticing I am in the room, he just turns away

"I said kill them" Kakarot says

"You will not harm them!" I yell

"Listen prince.. You need to stop thinking about your family and start thinking about yourself.. Like the old you!" Eroshion says

"The old me?" I ask

"Yes..." he says

"Papa!" Bulla cries out

"Bulla don't hold your breath on him helping us!" Trunks yells

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I yell

"What do you think it means? You care more about your pride then us!" he yells

"Trunks! Thats not true!" Bulla yells

"Yes it is Bulla! Why do you think he is here and I was there?" He asks

"Papa?" she asks

"Ask him! Ask him how he was suppose to help me but instead locked me in a cage! ASK HIM!" he yells

"Papa is it true?" she asks

"Not all of it!" I say

"You see!" he yells

"I came to get him and I did! He refused to come with me so I put him where I thought he would be safe!" I say

"See trunks! Papa had a reason!" she yells with joy

"No! That is just a lie! You know yourself that this was just a trick! You know all they want to do is kill you!" Trunks yells

"Trunks, this is not the time to be yelling right now!" Kakarots youngest brat yells

"Shut up goten!" Trunks yells

"Shut up you little brat" one of the creatures yells and knees Trunks in the stomach, making him gasp from the pain

"Don't touch him!" I yell

"Vegeta, shouldn't the future Prince be able to handle himself?" The namek asks

"He can handle himself!" I yell

"It sure don't seem like it!" Gohan says

"Trunks man up and fight back!" I yell

I notice trunks gasping for air, truthfully I do not know how strong those creatures are, but surely trunks can take it.. Cant he?

"I SAID KILL THEM!" Kakarot yells

"Are you that dim-witted? Did you not hear me? I said not to!" I yell

"Oh, im sorry... did you get confused and think you were in charge?" kakarot asks

"Why you!" I yell

"Kill the mouthy brat first!" kakarot yells

"Papa don't let him!" bulla yells

one of the creatures walks over to trunks, takes out his sword, lifts it above his head, I close my eyes.. There is nothing I can do!... I cant believe I am giving in like this!

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a loud scream, but it was not trunks's scream, I look up to notice, trunks got out of the creatures hands and punched the one that was holding the sword in his stomach

I was shocked, here I was thinking of how to help him, but yet he took care of it himself...

He turns around and does the same to the others, they all get back up and come after him again, one almost catches him off guard but goten jumps in front and takes down the one that was coming after him.

Trunks then runs over to bulla's side when one of the creatures is coming after her, I am shocked, proud.. So many thoughts are going through my mind right now.

"Kill them!" kakarot yells

the namek and gohan run out on the "battle field" and head towards trunks and goten

"Trunks! We have a problem!" Goten yells

"Shit!" he yells

I see him hand Bulla to the man standing with them, and he heads towards gohan.. Can trunks take on gohan? What am I saying he is my son of course he can!He is my son after all

I see goten run after the namek, now that one I am not to sure about, goten may have been able to hold up against trunks when they were younger but I kept trunks training, kakarot let him play around and not train at all.

Trunks runs towards gohan, gohan runs towards him and...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Cliffhanger **hahahahahahaha!**.. okay I am very **disappointed! **I only got **1** review!... me mad(**ish)** .. Please **review** more, I wont write another chappie **until** I have more reviews, so if I **don't get **more than a few reviews I **wont** update this weekend.. You will have to **wait** until either **next** weekend or sometime during the week...

**Sorry** about that

And.. I just realized where I got the name "Eroshion" from... im learning about rocks and junk in science class and one of the things I learned about is "Erosion"... xD

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Anoke**


	16. The Fight

**A Nightmare Continues**

**Sequel **to "A Living Nightmare"

**By:** Anoke

**Disclaimers:** I Don't own Dragonball Z

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Trunks's POV**

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

Gohan comes at me and I go at him. I swing, I miss he swings he miss's. back and forth we are going so fast but yet none of us has hit one another yet.

Can I really be this equally matched with gohan? I thought he was stronger.. I know dad made me train and gohan slacked off but come on!

Finally I punch and kick and a direct hit.

I jump back and start to form my Burring Attack, I fire it, another direct hit!

"Oh please, did you think that hurt?" Gohan asks

"It looks like it did" I reply

"Oh really?" he asks

"Yeah... now why don't you cut this out and turn back into your old self!" I yell

"Cut what out?" he asks

"Don't play stupid with me !**" **I scream

"What do you mean?" he asks with a smile on his face

"You know exactly what I mean!" I yell

"Please little prince.. Enlighten me!**"** he yells

"Don't ever call me little prince!" I scream

"why not? That is your name!" he yells

"No! My name is Trunks! Damnit gohan!!!" I scream and charge at him

"And what exactly do you think is going to happen?" he asks

"What do you think? If you wont turn back into yourself I will have to beat it out of you!" I yell

"Oh really?" he says

"Really!" I yell

"I honestly don't think you have it in you!" he says

"And why is that?" I ask

"Because your mother is that soft pathetic human!" he yells

"Don't you ever talk about my mother that way! And did you forget I am the son of vegeta? Did you forget he has no heart? That I can be just as cruel as he can? Did you?" I yell

"Hahahaha! You may be the son of Vegeta but I still don't think you have it in you!" he says

"Why not? You threaten the life of my family, my friends, ME! And you don't think I would do it in a heart beat?" I ask

"Well then Little prince, come at me!" he yells

"I told you never to call me that!" I yell and charge at him

We are in a heated battle, I swing, he swings, non-stop!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Goten's POV**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

I cant stop looking at that fight! It's incredible! Look at them go!

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when Piccolo drove his fist into my face

"What the hell!?" I yell

"Oh im sorry is it nap time?" he asks

"Shut up Piccolo! Why are you doing this?" I yell

"Doing what?" he asks

"This!, fighting, on the bad guy's side!" I yell

"Now now... you will soon be on our side!" he says

"Never!" I yell

"Don't be to sure about that!" Piccolo says

"Why! Just tell me why!" I yell

"No... why don't I just kill you instead?" he asks

"Piccolo!!" I say with fear

I know I cant take piccolo... can I? I am a sayian... but I stopped training... does it matter? Oh man!

Piccolo charges at me and we go into a heated battle, not like trunks and gohans.. They still have not hit one another.. I have got 1 hit in on piccolo.. He has about... 20 on me so far.. Man I hope something happens and quick!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Bulla's POV**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Let me go!" I yell

"Im sorry miss but your brother told me to watch you!" Eroshion says

"I don't care what he said! Let me go!" I yell and push my way out of his arms

I know trunks told him to watch me but I wanna know what's up with papa!

I run over the "battle field" over to my dad

"Papa! Why arnt you helping?" I ask

"Bulla?" My father asks

"Yeah papa it's me" I say

"Bulla you have to get out of here." my father says

"Why?" I ask

"It's not safe" he says

"I know but you and trunks will protect me" I tell him

"I don't know if I can bulla" he says

"Why not?" I ask

"I just don't think I can!" he yells

"But! Trunks needs you! I need you!" I yell

"Not now bulla!" he says

"What is that suppose to mean?" I yell

"Be quite!" he yells

"No! Are you going to turn into one of them?" I ask

"Bulla!" he yells

"Answer me!!! are you?" I yell

"Bulla that is enough!" he yells

"Miss Bulla, lets mind and go!" Eroshion says

"No!" I yell

"Yes! Go with him!" my papa yells

"You would rather have a total stranger protect me than you? I thought you were a sayian warrior!!" I yell at the top of my lungs

"Shut up!!!!" he yells

Eroshion picks me up and takes me off, away from all of this.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Okay I am so sorry I did not update for like what a week and a half? I am so sorry! I wrote another chapter and was about to update but I realized I did not save it and already closed it.. And since that night I have not had a spare moment to write a new chapter.. I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I will update again this weekend..

Sorry once again!!!

Review Please

Anoke


	17. What is Going on?

**A Nightmare Continues**

**Sequel **to "A Living Nightmare"

**By:** Anoke

**Disclaimers:** I Don't own Dragonball Z

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Trunks's POV**

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Gohan you have to stop this!" I scream

"Why?" he asks

"The real you would never do this!" I scream

"The real me? The real me! You don't know the real me!" he screams

I look over my shoulder to see goku charging at me.. My father just standing there acting as if nothing is happening.. I turn back to gohan, who grabs my arms and holds me back... Goku charges up to SS3..

"Trunks!" Goten yells

im struggling to get lose, what is happening? Not even 1 minute ago I was equally matched with gohan but now... now I cant get lose! What is going on?

"Papa Help trunks!" Bulla yells

still he does not move.. He just stands there

Goku charges at me, he forms a Energy blast in both his hands, and brings both his hands together to form a bigger blast.. What is he going to do? Take Gohan out with me? No he wouldnt do that to his own son.. Would he?

"Goku, what are you doing? This isent the real you!" I yell

He keeps coming, he is getting closer and closer

I close my eyes I cant get lose! But I feel like such a weakling!

Suddenly I am knocked out of Gohan's grasp by Gohan

"What the hell is going on?" I yell standing up noticing what is going on

"Trunks, get bulla and goten out of here now!" Gohan says

"What?.. but you are... you were ... what?" I yell

"I know you are confused right now but just do it!" he yells

"Gohan... there is two of you!" I yell

"Trunks!" he yells

"Alright! Im going!" I say turning to get my little sister

"What do you think you are going brat?" Goku asks

"Get out of his way!" Goku yells

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I scream

now there is two goku's and two gohan's!

"We will explain later! Just go" Gohan says

As Goku is holding back the other Goku I run and grab bulla

"Goten, come on!" I yell

"What's going on?" he asks

"I don't know just yet, but lets just go!" I say

"Right!" he replies

We run out of the door, down the dark hall we came from.. When we get into another giant room we realize we have no clue where we are going

"Hey, you two look lost" A Voice says

"Piccolo!" Goten screams with joy

"Yeah it;s me" Piccolo says

"Im here to!" Yamcha says

"Don't forget me!" Choutzu says

"Hey im here!" Tien Says

"Come on guys don't take all the glory! Im here to!" Krillen says

"Woah! What are you guys doing here?" Goten asks

"We have been here for awhile.. Since all of this started.." Piccolo says

"WHAT!" Me and Goten yell

"We got taken around the time when trunks went missing" Krillen says

"But by who?" I asked

"We don't know that part! But we were locked away" Tien says

"It is as if they cloned you!.. we thought you guys went phsyco on us!" I tell him

"Sorry about that kid!" Piccolo says

"Hahaha! This is great!" Goten says

"Why?" I ask

"Because.. My father and brother arnt cold blooded murders! " he yells with joy

"Thats great goten.." I say

"What's the matter with him?" Choutzu asks

"I don't know.." Goten says

"Whats the matter with me! It's great that your family is all fine and dandy! But my mother is still dead and I don't know what the hell is going on with my father!" I scream

"Trunks.." Bulla says trying to calm me down

"Trunks what are you talking about? Your mom's not dead" Yamcha says

"What?" I ask

"She is with Videl, pan, ChiChi, Marron and Eighteen.. " Yamcha tell me

"Please tell me you are not joking!" I yell

"Im not! Want to go see her?" he asks

"Yes yes yes yes!" I yell

"Alright! Lets go" Tien says

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Vegeta's POV**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"What is the meaning of this?" I yell

"Vegeta, why wernt you protecting your children? Why were you just standing there!" Kakarot screams

"Mind your own business! " I yell

"That is my business!" he yells

"How the hell is there two of you? One of you is enough!" I yell

"Vegeta, we don't have time for this!" Gohan yells

"Shove it!" I yell

"Vegeta lets go!" kakarot yells

"No! I need to take care of things here first!" I yell

"Vegeta! " gohan yells

"Gohan don't! If he doesnt want to protect his own family, if he just wants to sit here, let him!" kakarot yells

"Dad..." Gohan says

"I said let him!" kakarot yells

"GoodBye!" I yell

"For your children's sake I hope you come back alive!" kakarot yells

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Gohan's POV**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Dad, why did you let him stay?" I ask

"Son, you know vegeta just as well as I do.. You know nothing can change his mind" my dad tells me

"But.. What if he doesnt come back? What will we tell his family? Sorry we left your father to die?" I ask

"He'll be back" my father says

"How can you be so sure?" I ask

"I believe in him son." he tells me

We walk until we found where everyone else is.. Trunks and Bulla were hugging their mother, Everything seemed to be right for this moment.

"Gohan! Where is my dad?" Trunks asks

"Um..." I start to say

"Where is he?" he asks

"We stayed behind.." My father tells him

"What for?" he asks

"Trunks.. We don't know he just said he wanted to finish things here.. " I tell him

"What does he have to finish? I can help him!" Trunks tell me

"No! I don't want you to leave!" Bulma tells him

"Mom!" Trunks starts to say

"No but's! Your staying and your coming home with me!" Bulma tells him

"Alright mom I wont leave" Trunks says

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**They take off and leave the place and they are all at Capsule Corp.**

**Trunks's POV**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Gohan.. When do you think my dad will be back?" I ask

"I don't know kiddo.." Gohan says

"Are you all even going to go after what did this?" I ask

"In all good time trunks" Piccolo says

"What is that suppose to mean?" I ask

"It means we don't know what we are up against.. So we shouldnt go out trying to kill it just yet" Piccolo yells

"But it could be getting stronger as we wait!" I yell

"That it could be, but we can get even more stronger!" Gohan says

"But you might be able to defeat it now!" I yell

"We are not taking that risk yet trunks!" Goku says

"Why not? Why wait?" I yell

"That is enough! I don't want argue the point of this anymore!" Goku yells

"Fine!" I scream

I run up into my bedroom.. I do realize I am acting like a little 5 year old but hey what do they expect me to act like? My father stayed instead of coming home to his family.. Who does that?

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Okay this is a really long chapter! I promised it!**

**I hope you enjoy! If I get a lot of reviews I will update again before Monday!**

**Anoke**


	18. When a Son loves his Father

**A Nightmare Continues**

Sequel to "A Living Nightmare"

**By:** Anoke

**Disclaimers:** I Don't own Dragonball Z

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Several Months Later...**

**Trunks's POV**

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

"So Goku.. Are we done waiting around? Can we go look for him now?" I ask

"Trunks.. When are you going to stop asking me that?" He replies

"Oh I don't know... maybe when we find my father!" I yell

"Hey! I am not the one that told him to stay!" he yells back

"No! But you are the one that let him!" I yell back

"Trunks that is enough!" my mother yells

"Why do you always take his side?" I yell

"I don't! It's just..." my mother starts to say

"No! I get it... who cares if dad is gone!" I scream and storm off

I run into my bedroom.. It seems I have been doing this a lot lately..

"Trunks you okay?" Goten asks

"Oh just peachy!" I yell

"Hey don't go getting pissed off at me!" he yells

"Sorry.. But you don't know how I feel!" I yell

"I don't? My father was gone for 7 years of my life and randomly leaves to train.." he says

"That may be... but when your dad was gone you never knew him.. And it was never anything like this" I yell

"That maybe be true but still.. You cant do anything about it!" he tells me

"Why not? Im sick of sitting around wondering if my father is dead or alive or ever coming home!" I yell

"Trunks.. What do you have planned?" he asks

"Im going to find him! Tonight" I tell him

"Are you crazy?" he yells

"Maybe.. But I cant just sit here anymore" I tell him

"Trunks! You've lost it! There is no way your going" Goten says

"Im going.. Wether you want me to or not!" I yell

"Fine! But im going with" he yells back

"No! It will be to dangerous!" I tell him

"So! Im not letting you go alone" goten yells

"Thanks man!" I tell him

"Yeah yeah..." Goten says

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Later That night**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Mom im going to turn in early" I tell my mom

"Are you feeling okay?" she asks

"Yeah im fine, just really tired, and me and goten want to get up early to clean out the attic" I lie

"Oh really? Your going to clean out the attic for me?" my mom asks joyfully

"Yep, me and goten, so goten let's go to bed" I lie once again

"what?... attic?..." Goten asks stupidly

"Yes! The attic" I yell

"Oh! The attic, right .. Okay night everyone!" Goten says

we leave the living area where everyone is at, and head up towards my bedroom... but I continue to walk down the hall

"Um.. Trunks why don't we just leave through your window?" Goten asks

"Well ... my parents never trusted me that well so they put a silent alarm on my window" I tell him

"Really? Why would they tell you they did that?" goten asks

"They didnt.. I found out.. Now come on I know how to sneak out" I tell him

"Okay, okay..." goten says

We enter my fathers "relax" room... it was just a place besides the gravity room that my father came.. No one ever came in here, and it was soundproof.. It was perfect!

I open the window and fly out, goten right behind me.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

**Bulma's POV**

**oooooooooooooooooo**

"Im going to go check on the boys.. Something didnt feel right" I say

"I know what you mean.." Goku adds

I walk up stairs to my sons bedroom and I open the door.. I scream

"Bulma, bulma what's wrong?" everyone yells

"There not in there!" I yell

"What?" Everyone screams once again

"They are gone.. Where would they go?" I yell

"Oh my kami!" ChiChi yells

"What is it mom?" Gohan asks

"You don't think... you don't think they would have... went to find vegeta... do you?" chichi asks

"Oh no! This is bad!" Goku says

"Why would they do such a stupid thing like that?" I yell

"It doesn't surprise me one bit! It was probably all trunks's idea!" Chichi says

"What is that suppose to mean?" I yell

"He is just like his father! A moron!" she yells

"Take that back!" I scream

"Thats enough! We need to go and fast! We need to find them before it's to late!" Goku yells

"Right! Let's go" Gohan says

Goku, Gohan, Krillin, piccolo, uub, and yamacha take off to find them.. Before it's to late

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Okay new chapter yay!

**IMPORTANT READ PLEASE:**

But I haven't been getting reviews.. Maybe one... or two... im thinking of **discontinuing** this story because it seems everyone has lost interest in it.. So we'll see with this chapter...

So please review and tell me your opinion.

**Anoke**


	19. His Anger

**A Nightmare Continues**

**Sequel** to "A Living Nightmare"

**By: **Anoke

**Disclaimers:** I Don't own Dragonball Z

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Trunks's POV**

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Do you really think this was a good idea trunks?" goten asks

"What do you think will happen?" I ask

"Well lets see... on our way to finding your dad, the things that attacked us months ago could... oh I don't know... KILL US... or our mothers might find us first and KILL US... " goten says

"Haha.. Well im more afraid of our mom's finding us" I joke

"Very funny... now where are we suppose to look?" he asks

"I don't know.. Im trying to remember the way" I tell him

"To where?" he asks

"To the place we all got taken to." I tell him

"NO NO NO NO NO!!" he yells

"Why not?... that is our best way of finding my dad!" I tell him

"No way! It is to dangerous!" goten yells

"Maybe Olvitec is still there, he can help us" I tell him

"Trunks, let's just go back to your house!" goten pleads

"Go right ahead but .. I cant... do you know how hard it's been?... all the sleepless night's I've had! Do you?" I yell

"no... I had no clue you loved him that much" goten says

"it's not about me loving him! It's about the hate I feel for him!" I yell

"What?" goten questions

"I need to know why he stayed.. Why he just stood there when gohan was attacking me.. I need to know!!" I scream

"Okay! Okay! Calm down... we'll find out!" Goten says

"Good, now I know you have a good memory, and I know you saw the place... so you lead us!" I tell him

"I still don't think it's a good idea... but alright!" he says

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Gohan's POV**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Where do you think he would have gone?" I ask

"Where do you think! He went back there!" my father yells

"Why would he do such a stupid thing like that?" I ask

"Because! He is just as arrogant as his father!" My dad yells

"Well... I cant say I wouldn't do the same thing if I was in his shoes" I say

"It's dangerous! He should know better!" Piccolo yells

"And he dragged goten with him!" Uub says

"Trunk's don't know it's dangerous!" I tell them

"How could he not?" Krillin says

"Maybe if we would have told him something, anything! Maybe he wouldnt have done what he did!" I say

"There in no excuse!" my dad yells

"Off we go then!" Uub says

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Bulma's POV**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Do you think they are alright videl?" I ask

"Of course! Trunks and Goten are strong! They can take care of themselfs!" Videl says

"Mommy, when is trunks coming home?" Bulla asks

"Soon sweetie, soon" I tell her

"Is he in trouble?" she asks

"Big trouble" I reply trying to keep my anger to myself

"Will daddy punish him?" she asks

"What?..." I ask shocked by the question

"Daddy usually punishes him when he's bad... what's different about this time?" she asks

"Sweetheart, you know daddy isent here right now." I tell her

"Yes he is.. I saw him yesterday" she says

"What!!!" Me, videl and chichi yell

"Yeah when I was out back I saw him and I went and talked to him" She tells me

"What did he say?" I ask, my heart beating faster, and faster

"He told me to be good.. And I asked when he is coming home and he said soon..." she says

"Bulla.. Why don't you go play in your room.." I tell her

"Why mommy?" she asks

"Just go!" I yell

she runs off..

"What the hell is going on!!!?" I scream

"He's really back?" ChiChi asks

"he better not be! All this time he has been gone... and now trunks taking off to find him!" I start to cry

"It's okay bulma, if he is back he can find trunks!" Videl says

"But what if it's to late?" I ask

"Trust me it's not!" Videl says

"What if vegeta wont show himself?" I ask

"He will" she tells me

"How can you be so sure? Why is he acting like a coward and hiding!" I scream

"Maybe he just don't know how to come home.. He's been gone for awhile" Videl says

"Not vegeta.. .you know him..." I tell her

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Okay I was thinking about discontinuing but I decided not to! I remember all the times I would be reading a story I liked and then the author just stopped writing.. It sucked! And it's not fair.. And I love writing!

I appreciate the people who read and the people who review.

Thanks!

**Anoke**


	20. Where is he?

**A Nightmare Continues**

**Sequel to "A Living Nightmare"**

**By: **Anoke

**Disclaimers:** I Don't own Dragonball Z

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Trunks's POV**

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

We finally are back there.. Back to the place that held us captive.. The place that nearly ended our lives.. I was starting to have doubts about coming but there was no turning back now! I had to finish what I started!

"Trunks?" Goten asks

"Whats up?" I ask

"Are we going to go in or just stand here all day?" he asks

"Fine, you first" I tell him

"Nonononononononono!!!!" he yells

"Fine you big baby" I say by passing him and walking up to the door.

I slowly open it, the door creaks, I peak in to make sure no one is there, I open the door more so me and goten can get in.

"Okay goten. Stay close, we are going to search the rooms for my father" I tell him

"Alright" he replies

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Hours Later**

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Trunks... we have looked all over this place for him.. And we have found no one!" goten yells

"But this cant be! If my father left here why didnt he come home!?!" I scream

"I don't know... but... well.. Uh..." goten says trying to find some words to say

Suddenly we heard a noise

"Did you hear that?" Goten asks

"Yeah... I was hoping you didn't " I reply

"Should we check it out?" he asks

"Yeah, maybe someone came home" I reply

"Very funny!" goten says

we walk down the halls to the front of the place, it's dark we can barely see a thing, when suddenly I run into someone

"What the!" I yell

"Oh kami we're gunna die!" goten yells

"Damn right!" Piccolo yells

"Piccolo!!?!" we both scream

"How could you two run off!?" Goku yells

"We just..." goten starts to say but gets cut off

"Wait! Let me correct myself there.. Trunk how could you take off and drag goten with you?!" Goku yells

'But dad!" goten starts to say

"Goten be quiet! I want a answer from trunks!" he yells

"Yell at me all you please, I had to come!" I yell

"Oh, and what did you find?" he asks

"Nothing!! No I take that back! I found out my father deserted us! I found out!!" I scream and run out

"Trunks wait!" Gohan says running after me

"Wait for what? Im just going home to sit in my room all day wondering what has happened!" I scream

"I know it's confusing right now, but just have faith in your dad" gohan says

"What?" I ask

"Trust me" he says

"Do you know something?" I ask

"No... why would you think that?" he asks getting nervous

'You do know something! Damnit what the hell is going on!!!" I scream

"Look, I do know something but I would be putting you in danger by telling you, so just trust me!" gohan says

"Trust you? I have no trust for anyone!" I scream

"Please, just trust me!" he pleads

"Alright! But I will find out!" I tell him

just then everyone else comes out

"Lets get you boys back to capsule corp." Krillin says

"Oh boy am I hunger" goten says

"Lets go" I say and take off in the air, as the others follow.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Bulla's POV**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"I don't see why I have to go to my room just cuz daddys here.." I say aloud

"Bulla, dinner" my mother calls

"Coming mommy!" I say and run out

"I just don't understand him!" I hear chichi say

"Im married to him and I don't even understand him!" mommy says

"Maybe we should trust him" Videl says

"Ha! " chichi laughs

"Hey now!" mommy says

"Whats going on?" I ask

"Nothing dear, just go eat" mommy says

"I hope they come back soon" I hear mommy say

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**I want to apologize to all my readers, I have been on a little break, I have had tests, homework, holidays, family things, friends things, birthdays, school to deal with I have had no time. And I want to apologize for the huge wait!**

**I also want to thank all my readers for their patience! And please keep an eye out for the next chapter!**

**Anoke**


	21. Is it really you?

**A Nightmare Continues**

**Sequel **to "A Living Nightmare"

**By**: Anoke

**Disclaimers: **I Don't own Dragonball Z

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Trunks's POV**

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

It was quite the whole way back to capsule corp. it makes me angry to think they know something about my father and don't even have the decency to tell me!

We walk through the doors to see ChiChi, Videl, Mom, and Bulla eating dinner

"We got them" Krillin says

"Oh thank kami" ChiChi says running towards goten

I can see the look in my mother's face.. She is furious

"Trunks Vegeta Brief!" She yells

it's quite

"How dare you leave and then don't even have the decency to answer me!" She yells

"What would you like me to say? Im sorry?.. I cant" I tell her

"And why not?" she asks

"Because im not." I say

"You know what, you are just like your father! Get out of my sight!" she yells

I walk past her, im angry.. I don't know who im more angry at, I don't think I even care.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Gohan's POV**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Bulma he has every right to be angry" I say

"And I don't?" she asks

"No, I know you do, but... you know him with vegeta" I tell her

"So that gives him the right to put his life in danger?" she asks

"No, but maybe if he knew where vegeta was" I say

"Vegeta is hanging around here!" She yells

"What?!!!" Everyone in the room yells

"Bulla saw him and he told her to be good, how could he be here but not come home?" she asks

"I don't know..." I say in shock

"Bulla are you certain it was your dad?" I ask

"I think I know my own daddy!" she yells

**ooooooooooooooooo**

**Trunks's POV**

**ooooooooooooooooo**

"They all suck!" I think to myself

"They think I cant hear every word they say? Do they think im def?"

Im lost in my own thoughts I don't even see my window open. Until I see a shadow behind me

"Who's there?" I ask turning around to be face to face with...

"How have you been?" He asks

"How long?" I ask

"How long for what?" he replies

"How long have you been out there watching your family suffer without you?" I ask

"It's not what you think" my father says

"Why don't you use the front door?" I ask

"Because, I need your help" he tells me

"What? Oh come on! Like I believe that" I tell him

"Look I need you to bring all the women and children in here" he tells me

"What? How come?" I ask

"Listen brat just do it!" he yells just loud enough to get his message to me

"And how am I suppose to do that?" I ask

"Make something up!" he yells

"Fine!" I say walking out of my room

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**In the living room**

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Uh, I'll put bulla, marron and pan to bed!" I say

"What? Trunks I thought I told you to stay in your room!" my mother yells

"You did, but uh... im sorry.. And uh.. This is my uh way of um.. Apologizing to uh you.." I say with a fake smile

"Fine, put them to bed" she says

"Kay!, goten come help!" I say

"What why?" he asks

"Just do it!" I yell

"Fine fine fine!!" he yells back

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**In Trunks's room**

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Why are we in here?" Bulla asks

"Yeah I'd like to know that also" goten says

"Well uh.." I start to say when bulla yells

"PAPA!" she yells and jumps in his arms

"Where is the rest?" he asks

"I can only get them in here, I don't know how to get mom, videl, chichi, and 18 in here.." I say

"What is going on?" Goten asks

"Just find a way or else!" my father threatens

"Hey! You cant just come back and start ordering me around!" I yell

SMACK right across my face

"Or maybe you can" I say while rubbing my red cheek.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**In the living room**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Uh.. Chichi, videl, mom and 18.. They want you to tuck them in." I say

"Trunks what happened to your face?" gohan asks

"What? Uh nothing I uh ran into uh something!" I say with my fake smile

"Whatever..." gohan says

"Fine, come on ladies" ChiChi says

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**in Trunks's room**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Trunks, why are you putting them to bed in your room ----" my mother starts to say but gets speechless when she see's my father

"Vegeta?" she asks

"Who else?" he replies

"Where the hell have you been!" she yells

"Keep your voice down woman, I have to get you all out of here" he says

"What about the guys?" videl asks

"We cant trust them, one of them.. I don't know which but one of them is on the enemy's side" my father says

"Oh come on vegeta, like I believe you! How can we trust your word?" chichi asks

"Do or you die. Very simple" he replies

"Should we pack?" my mother asks

"No time" he replies

"Trunks, goten, videl, and 18, grab who you can and fly" he says

"Alright" we reply.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Okay it's the end for right now, I am going to try and update atleast everyday since I get a week off of school, so keep a look out all this week!**

**Anoke**


	22. Ready to Die?

**A Nightmare Continues**

**By**: Anoke

**Disclaimer:** i dont own DBZ

**Note:****Goten** is Carring ChiChi in the air, **Videl** is Carrying Pan, **Trunks** is Carrying Bulla, **18** is carrying Marron, and **Vegeta** is carrying Bulma

_//This is when they are thinking to themselfs, make sure to remember whos POV it is//_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Gohan's POV**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Why did they all leave to tuck three girls into bed?" i ask

"dont know, but you know how stubborn the women can be" My dad says

"Gee goku you better not let chichi hear you talking like that" Krillin says

"thats true" dad replies

"still im going to go check on them.." i say and leave the room

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Trunks's POV**

**oooooooooooooooo**

"Where are we going dad?" i ask

"shut it" he replies

"you know vegeta, you've been gone a long time, you dont need to be so mean towards our son" my mother says while in my fathers arms

"shut it or i drop you" he replies

"how dare you speak to me like that!" my mother yells

"dont you understand the words shut up?" my father asks

"Vegeta dont talk to your wife like that!" chichi yells

"THATS IT! one more word out of any of you, i am putting gags on you!" my father threatens

"awaaaaaa!!!" Bulla crys

"who's crying?!" my father yells

"You made bulla cry dad" i say trying to comfort my sister in my arms

"Princess, i didnt mean you" he tells her

"still, your :Sniff: being mean :sniff: to :sob: mommy" she says

"ah, trunks calm her down" my father says

"aye, aye captain" i say being sarcastic

My father stops mid-air

"Goten, come here, you two videl" my father says

"What's up vegeta?" they both ask

"Goten, take bulla from trunks for a minute. Videl hold on to bulma " he says

"what? what if i drop her? i already have pan" videl says

"i'll hold her" 18 says

"fine" he says

"Vegeta, what is going on?" my mother asks

"brat, follow me" my father says

::gulp::

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**On the ground**

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Whats wrong?" i ask nervously

::SMACK::

"What the hell was that for?!" i yell holding my stinging cheek

"Why must you already behave this way?" he yells

"why must you always be a JERK?" i yell regretting my words

"How dare you, you little brat" my father yells

"You cant just come back and expect respect from everyone you left!" i scream

"come here!" my father comands

"no!" i scream

"i said come here!" he yells getting more angry as we speak

_//im starting to think i should have just took my punishment and not enraged him even more...//_

"And i said NO!" i scream

"if you dont come here..." my father starts to say but he stops

"what will happen?" i yell

"quite!" he comands

"What is it?" i whisper

"Well, well, well vegeta, having a little pep talk with the boy?" A strange voice says

"What are you doing here?" my father asks

"dad..." i say

"Little boy, daddy is going to be a little busy " The voice says

My father turns toward me

"run" he says

"what?, no im not" i start to say but get cut off my my mothers horrifing scream

"MOM!" i yell

"they will be fine, just run!" my father yells

"Vegeta, vegeta, the little prince is not going anywhere" another shadow figure says while grabbing my arms to where i cant move

"AH" i scream in pain

"Let him go!" my father yells

"Come with us vegeta, or we will kill him here and now!" the first shadow figure says

_//why cant i get out of their grasp?//_

"I will count to three vegeta" the figure says

The one holding me takes out a large sword and holds it close to my neck

"one" he starts

"let him go!" my father yells

"two" he continues

"THREE!" goku screams knocking the figure of of me and knocking the other one out

"Kakarot!" my father yells

"Hey there vegeta, whats up" goku says

"how did you?" dad asks

"know where you were? "he says

"yes!" dad yells

"Well, goten contacted me because he said some guys showed up and were threatening the girls" goku says

"Are they safe?" my father asks

"Yeah. they have already been sent somewhere safe" goku says

"good" dad replies

"now to take you two there" goku says

"no! we cant" dad says

"Come on vegeta, we have to stick together.. look what almost happened when you split up.. You Family almost died.." Goku says

" i would have never let that happen" dad says

"Just come vegeta" Goku says

"Just take trunks and leave" My father says

"Vegeta" Goku says

"Now, before these things wake up!" my father says

"No dad! come with, please!" i beg

"See, even trunks wants you back" goku says

"uh..er... fine" he whispers

"Great, let's go!" goku says

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**At Kami's Lookout**

**Still Trunks's POV**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Daddy! Trunks!" Bulla says running towards us as we appear

"hey squirt" i say

"Vegeta, im glad your back" my mother says hugging my father

"Trunks, come" my father says

"Yes Sir..." i say following slowly behind

"Wonder what thats about" Goku says

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**In a Room at Kami's Lookout**

**oooooooooooo**

"After all that your still going to punish me?" i ask

"Of course.. did you forget how i am?" he asks

"But.. i didnt really.. uh.. do.. um .. anything... wrong.." i say

"Oh really? you disrespected me, you disobeyed me, and you mocked me.." he says

"Oh that stuff..., come on dad give me a break just this once.." i beg

"What happened to the boy that was telling me no not even a half an hour ago?" he asks

"Well... telling you no only got me in more trouble.. and i dont really see a way out of this" i say

"But yet you continue to beg for me not to do it?" he asks

"well i have to try.." i say

"Very funny" he says sarcastic

"You think?" i laugh

"no" he says

"Enough playing around" he says

"dad..." i say

"come here" he comands

"cant we talk about this?" i ask

"now.." he says

"dad" i plead

"One" he starts

"dad" i plead

"Two" he continues

"Come on!" i say

"Three..." he ends and folds his arms

"aww man!" i whine and walk towards my father

He grabs my arm and pulls me over his knee.. ::SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK::

"Okay! thats enough" i say wishing it were true

"Now that is funny" my father says and continues

::SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK::

"Come ::sob:: on ::sob:: dad, stop please ::sob::" i beg

"Do you think you deserve me to stop?" my father asks

"yes?" i say

"wrong answer" my father says and continues

::SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK::

"PLEEEEAAASE!!" i yell

" the more you yell the more i go, and do you really want them out there to hear you?" he asks

"no.." i say trying to hold my tears back

"Then stop it.. if i hear one more word out of your mouth i will take your pants down!" he threatens

He continues...

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Finally he stops, he lifts me up and stands up himself

"Now.. do you want to disobey me again?" he asked

"No sir" i say while lowering my head

"Do you understand the consequences?" he asked

"Yes sir" i say while moving my hands over my very sore backside

"Remove your hands" my father yells

"why?" i ask

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"ow, ow, ow , ow!!!!" i yell

"Do you not understand what obeying is?" he asks

"im sorry!!" i whine

"Stay in this room until i say other wise.. " he says and leaves the room..

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Vegeta's POV**

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Vegeta, you wernt to hard on him... were you?" Bulma asks

"of course i was.. he deserved it" i tell her

"Vegeta, we need to talk about this!" she complains

"Not now, where is kakarot?" i ask

"in the kitchen" she says

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**In the Kitchen**

**oooooooooooo**

"Kakarot! we need to take care of the problem at hand and not stuff your face!" i yell

"Trunks okay?" kakarot Asks

"of course, why wouldnt he be?" i ask

"well.. when you didnt come home he took it the hardest.. then when you finally come home you... well nevermind" kakarot says

"no continue.. then i what?" i yell

"You beat the crap out of him! taking yor anger out on your son will not solve anything! he cares for you and you are to blind to see it!" kakarot yells

"mind your own business!" i yell

"Trunks is my business! " he yells back

"AH!!!" Bulma screams

"what now?" i yell

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Outside**

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

"Hi there vegeta!" a voice says

"how did you find me ?" i yell

"Easy... " it says

"care to explan?" i yell

"not really" it says

"How dare you!" i yell

"Search the rooms and kill anyone in them" the figure comands to the others

"Yes master" they obey

_//Trunks... damnit...//_

"A problem vegeta?" the figure asks

"Not at all!" i reply

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**YAY! a long chapter, arnt you all proud?.. lol anyway i hope you enjoyed this chapter, i will try and write another long one soon. i hope you are enjoying the story**

**Please review and tell me how it is going!!**

**Anoke**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	23. The Words that hurt more than the Punch

**A Nightmare Continues**

**By**: Anoke

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ

_//This is when they are thinking to themselfs, make sure to remember who's POV it is//_

**//this is when they speak telepathically//**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Trunks's POV**

**oooooooooooooooooo**

_//stupid dad and his "obeying"... who does he think he is? He may be my dad but im not five!!!//_

"Aww look at the little boy" A voice says

"Who's there?" I say jumping off of the bed

"It's just little old me" the voice says

"Who are you?" I ask

"I am Lieth's loyal followers Maneran" he says

"You work for Lieth?" I ask

"Now did I not just say that?" he mocks

"Where is he!" I scream

"He is outside.. He ordered me to kill anyone in these rooms" Maneran says

"Oh really?.. well I think I have a slight problem with that" I say

"Well, shall we?" Maneran says

"Lets" I agree

I go to move but the pain from earliers events stops me..

"A problem?" he asks

"Not at all" I say struggling to move

"Then let's start" he says and jumps toward me

_//This is bad... I cant move very well.. How am I suppose to dodge when it hurts to move? ... AH Damn you dad!!//_

BANG I go flying back

"And I thought you could take me" he laughs

"I could, I mean I can! "I yell

"It sure don't look like it" he says

_// I need to think fast... maybe I can handle the pain and fight back.. //_

"Let's go!" I scream and charge at him

our fists go flying, with each attack I swing he counters, same with him..

_// that's weird this is just like my fight with gohan...//_

Our fight continues

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Vegeta's POV**

**ooooooooooooooo**

**//look kakarot, I need you to get out of here with everyone//** I say to kakarot

**//why? What about you?// **he replies

**// I need to go get trunks and I will meet you on the plane.// **I say

**// how are we suppose to get past these guys?// **he asks

**//tell everyone to close their eyes and do your final flash//** I tell him

**// but what if you don't make it out/. **He asks

**//don't worry about it//** I tell him

**//why don't I just instanttransmission in there and get him?// **he asks

**//NO! I will take care of it!//** I yell

**// vegeta... are you planning on staying to fight?// **he asks

**// mind your own business//** I tell him

**// you cant put your son's life in danger for your own gain!//** he says

**//MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS AND DO WHAT I SAID!// **I yell

**// fine!// **he says

"Ready to die?" Lieth asks

"Don't know are you?" kakarot asks

"Hahahaha" Lieth laughs

"FINAL FLASH!" kakarot yells and everything goes bright

I take my opportunity and run towards the room

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Trunks's POV**

**oooooooooooooo**

Our fight has been the same, I hit him, he hits me, it is getting harder and harder for me to move with every hit I take.. Something else has to be wrong! I am stronger than this!

BANG

the door busts down

"Oh great another lacky?" I yell

When the smoke clears I see my father

"Dad!" I yell

"How did you get past Lieth?" Maneran asks

"Simple." My father replies and walks towards us both

"Trunks, come here" my father commands

"Yes sir" I obey

"Aww isent this a pretty sight?" Maneran asks

My father lifts his hand, he points it at Maneran, BANG, he fires his shot, it shoots right through Maneran, he falls to the floor. My father just turns around to walk out of the room like nothing even happened

"Dad?" I ask

"Come" he replies

"Where to?" I ask

"Just follow, and try to stay alive. I wont be stopping to help you every 5 seconds" he replies

"What?" I ask, confused

"Follow." he orders

"Alright..." I obey

we walk out the long hall to the main entrance, I hear a man screaming at other people, I remember the voice as Lieth, I shudder remembering the encounter I had with him. I want him dead but I don't understand why my father is just going to walk out there.. I don't sense any of the z fighters out there... I don't sense them at all, could they be dead? No.. That couldnt happen to all of them!

My father opens the doors, they swing open Lieth stops screaming at his lackys and watches my fathers every move

"So Vegeta, you decided not to run?" Lieth asks

"I intend to kill you." My father replies

"And what is the brat here for?" he asks

"He will kill off all your little lacky's" my father replies

"Will he? Are you so certain..." Lieth replies

"If not he will die.. " my father says calmly

"Dad..." I say below a whisper

My father turns toward me

"Make me proud to be your father, don't let me be ashamed anymore" my father says and fly's out towards leith

"Ashamed..." I say to myself

_// how can a father say something like that to his son?... it hurt.. It hurt worse than anything he has ever did to me!!// _

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**End of another chapter.. The end was sad.. The next chapter most likely be sad'ish also.. But I have updated 3 times this week! And I still have 4 days to get as much of this story finished as I can! I hope all my readers are still enjoying the story!**

**Please give some reviews and tell me what you think!!**

**Anoke**

**ooooooooooooooooooo**


	24. The Truth

**A Nightmare Continues**

**By:** Anoke

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ

_//This is when they are thinking to themselfs, make sure to remember who's POV it is//_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Trunks's POV**

**oooooooooooooooooo**

When the doors first swung open I doubted myself.. I doubted every part of me... but when my father said those words... a new anger..a new hate.. a new rage come out! I'm not fighting to prove myself to my father.. im through trying and trying! Im going to fight for my family.. For the people of earth!

Im snapped out of my train of thought as 3 of Lieth's followers come at me

"Ready to die!?" The green one said

"Oh I think he's ready!" the blue one said

"Look at him, so scared to even move!" the red one said

"THAT'S IT!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" I say and power up to Super sayian

"This should be interesting!" the yellow one says and jumps into the fight

They all come at me, they throw their kicks, their punches, their beams, I dodge them.. I still have some doubts of taking all of them down, there is to many to stop and count...

"Stop daydreaming!" The red one says and punches me square in the face

I go flying back, I was caught.. But by who?

"Need a little help?" Gohan says

"Gohan! " i yell with joy

"Your left to fight all of these guys by yourself?" Gohan asks

"yeah.. there... there is way to many" i say

"i'll say.. i think our father's would have a little bit of trouble with.. uh... 50?... " gohan says

"that looks to be right" i say

"50!!! no way!! there was WAY less before" Goku says

"They must have multiplied" Piccolo says

"Wow, your all here?" i ask

"We couldn't leave you and your dad to fight this one alone!" Goku says

"Yeah..." i say in a disappointed say

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked

"Nothing, let's fight" i say

"Alright, Let's go!" Gohan says and everyone charges out

A punch for a punch, a kick for a kick. it just keeps going on, we have been fighting for a little while now, it seems they keep growing in numbers.. i glance over at my father every now and then... him and Lieth are just standing there... few words come out of their mouths.. no actions...nothing!

"Trunks look out!" Gohan screams from a distance

i snap out of my thoughts just in time to see 4 of them come at me, energy beams in their hands...

BAM BAM BAM BANG BANG BAM BAM i go flying in the air.. i dont know what is wrong.. normally i could take this but i ... i cant...

i feel myself losing consciousness my eyes slowly start to close, i hear them all calling out for me...

"Trunks" Gohan yells

"Trunks Please wake up!" Goten calls out

"Please big bro! please" bulla shouts

"Honey?" my mother says

"what? what is going on?" i say looking at all my family, i look around and notice i am in my bed, in my house, with everyone here

"Honey, you collapsed on your way home from school and hit your head" my mother says

"i did what? no way!" i say

"it's true.. you were so exhausted you just fell over in the street and you banged up your head pretty bad.." A doctor says

"But what about Lieth and his lackys? and and... olvitec... and eroshion.. and the castle?" i ask

"Honey, i think you had a nightmare.." my mother says

"what? so it was all a dream?..." i ask

"Yep" Gohan says

"So i ruined Bulla's party?" i ask

"it was postponed" my mother says

"Im sorry squirt" i say

"dont be... im just glad you are alright! i was worried" she says

"okay, he needs some rest now everyone" The doctor says

"oh of course.." mom says

"Bye, get better" everyone says

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Later that night**

**ooooooooooooo**

::Knock Knock::

"Come in.." i say sitting up

my father walks in and shuts the door behind him

"Dad!" i say with joy

"So i heard what happened with your dream" he says

"it couldn't have been a dream! it was so real! the fighting, the deaths, and the pain!" i yell

"What happened?" he asked

i tell him every detail of what had happened in my nightmare, he told me he was horrified that i would have such a dream like that

"do you believe i would do such things?" he asks

" no.. but in my dream i couldn't tell what you would do" i tell him

"Just lay down and get some rest it will all be alright" he tells me and walks towards the door.. before he leaves he turns toward me and says

"Trunks... i was never ashamed." he says and leaves the room

Im shocked.. i never told dad what he had told me in my dream...

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**A Very short end to a very long story. i hope everyone has enjoyed "A Nightmare Continues" i look forward to the reviews on the last chapter.**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Anoke**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


End file.
